Mass Olympian Effective
by CrazyJ Girl
Summary: I don't do too well with summaries  but the story hopefully will make up for lack of summary I realised that I had made a mistake with the rating for now until I get to where there is truly Mature content which won't be for a while it will be rated T
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I own nothing except for my own characters that I put into this story. Percy Jackson and the Olympians is the sole property of Rick Riordan and Mass Effect and all it's characters are Owned by Bioware.

**Author's note**

**This story takes place in an Alternate universe where there was no pact of the big three not to have any more children and no titan war at least not yet and even though there is no titan war yet in this universe the Minor gods and goddesses already have cabins and children at camp half-blood and this universe is one where the Greek gods actually are more attentive and caring to their children when they have them and when they have time being busy And yes many of the "mortal" Partners the gods had to create their demi god children in this story also join their god partners since it is mentioned in at least some Greek myths that the Greek gods were not prohibited from having more that one wife or husband.**

**And all that leads to a decision that will make life both easier and more difficult for all the gods and goddesses and demi gods but how it will do that and what the decision is you will have to read on to see. **

Chapter 1

Poseidon and the other gods were sitting in the throne room on Olympus chatting about their demi god children and all the fun they had shared with them before having them sent to Camp-Halfblood to train.

Poseidon began to day dream of the time he had spent with Sally Jackson and Percy at the beach during many of the years Percy had been growing up and then how hard it had been to see the pain in Sally's eyes when Percy turned twelve and they both had to see him go off to Camp.

The experience had nearly broken his heart. But that day held an almost too perfect consolation prize because while he was consoling Sally, trying to make her feel better knowing that her son would be well cared for at the camp, it gave Poseidon the perfect opportunity to carry Sally with him to Olympus just as Zeus had done with his second wife who just happened to be Thalia and Jason's mother. There the two women were not only officially married to their loves but granted Immortality. Hera wasn't exactly thrilled about spending eternity with Zeus's newest wife but since she was also too proud to divorce her husband, she realized that she would have to cope.

Amphitrite was much more accepting and friendly towards her newest companion for she often got very lonely what with Poseidon being so busy with his godly duties and knew that Sally would be a very good friend for her and possibly a very good second mother for her son Triton.

The others gods and goddesses had taken unto themselves the men and women that they cherished and had children with even Sally's much older brother was not forgotten since Amphitrite had borne one daughter from him.

And though Athena still being a virgin goddess but being able to have children via having them come out of her head (as mentioned in the books) her children were born from thought. Even she had her partners knowing that now she could look at all of them with love and have even more children. And as per-usual Artemis had only her hunters.

And as they kept talking about how lucky they had been to get what they had the talk began to turn to the fact that they now had their new partners to spend Eternity with but that their children were still vulnerable to attack and that put most of the gods and goddesses in a situation of being very uncomfortable and panicky. That was one of the reasons that Zeus has called this counsel of all the gods both Major and Minor. To decide what they could do concerning their children…

It was soon decided after many, many hours of debate. It was unanimously decided that their children would be brought to Olympus, granted immortality and raised as young gods and goddesses by their respective parents the gods believed this was proper and right since Zeus and the other gods and goddesses had retrieved their mortal lovers and had married them and turned them immortal it only seemed logical that they would do that to their offspring as well.

Now the only problem was gathering all their children from camp Half-blood. Poseidon suggested a relatively simple suggestion that each parent should got to the camp and collect their children that are there namely Aphrodite would go and collect her children, Zeus would go and collect his and so on and so forth.

However the problem with that plan was that mortals , demi gods included could not see their parent's godly forms with out dying. As it was Zeus and the others had to take cabs or even buses to get to the empire state building rather than just teleporting there so as to preserve their partners' lives.

At least until they themselves had been granted Immortality now of course was different since Sally and the other formerly mortal partners of the gods and goddesses had now been turned into gods and goddesses as well and were now married to their partners.

But their children would still be mortal until they could get them to Olympus and turn them immortal.

However then Artemis spoke having now come up with a rather bright idea, an idea you would have expected from Athena who was the goddess of wisdom not from Artemis who was the goddess of the hunt, the moon and maidens but it was a relatively good idea.

She suggested that she send her hunters lead by her lieutenant Zoe Nightshade.

**(and yes since this is an alternate universe Zoe is still alive and will remain so until possibly some time later in the story if it pleases me.)**

to retrieve all the female demi gods from all of the camp and then later, her brother Apollo would head there and collect all the boys from the camp including Chiron for Chiron at least was going to still be needed to train their children to fight and all the rest they and also in the future there would more than likely be more Demi gods and demi goddesses as well. That would need him to train them.

Athena actually objected to the idea saying that since Percy had arrived at the camp that her daughter Annabeth had become dear friends with him and that even though Poseidon and her had their rivalries they themselves at least respected and were themselves on friendly terms most times. And that it wouldn't be fair to either of them to have them separated…

To which Artemis replied saying, "Has the goddess of wisdom lost all logic, at the longest Annabeth would be separated from her friends for a week.

Do you forget Athena that our entire intention is to get all the demi gods here to Olympus where they will live and be raised and cared for and made immortal.

So if the rendezvous point is here on Olympus then there is no possible reason to be worrying about Annabeth, Percy and the rest of their friends being divided for long they will be reunited here safe and sound. As will all the other demi gods and demi goddesses.

And then they will be here with us forever, so I don't think a week apart is going to matter a hill of beans in comparison with Eternity with each other and their other friends and their family."

Athena then realized that Artemis was right and that all would be safer that way after all the boys would be brought to Olympus via Apollo's sun chariot and the girls would be guided by Zoe and the other hunters of Artemis. So finally the idea was accepted by the counsel but both Amphitrite and Aphrodite felt inclined to point something out but they were scared to speak together even though they were voicing the same opinion but finally Aphrodite spoke what was on both of their minds saying,

"But Artemis suppose two of the girls at the camp are un willing to trust Zoe and try to run from your hunters after all, my daughters and your hunters rarely get along as it is and Amphitrite's daughter believes that her father had been killed by a gang of females even though we all know the truth that he is here and with his wife. But Jasmine might not trust Zoe's word."

Artemis then began to think on what Aphrodite had said but soon came up with a response and so replied saying, " I know full well that Jasmine Jackson believes that I was behind the female gang members that tried to kill her father before he was rescued by Amphitrite but I am sure the idea of meeting her mother who she had only known to a couple of years before her father's supposed death will keep her from refusing. And as for your daughters I am sure they will be more than overjoyed to be escorted by my hunters to the side of their mother. Your Daughter Gennifer will be extremely eager to have the opportunity to learn what you would have to teach her Aphrodite so it might make her all the more ready to follow Zoe." so finally the counsel was dismissed and Artemis headed off to where her hunters were encamped. She then gave them their orders to head to camp half-blood and lead all the girls way from the camp and to mount Olympus.

Mean while at Camp Half-blood

Percy's Pov

Over these last few weeks I had made many good friends at camp my dad made sure that everyone at camp knew I was coming and just where I belonged. I spend my day studying Greek stories and language and many other things with Annabeth and learning to wield a sword with Luke and Jason.

And that is just how my mornings are spent my afternoons are spent trying to avoid getting Glommped by any of Aphrodite's daughters it seems that most of them really seem to like me so I am constantly running sometimes going so far as to dodge behind or underneath Chiron.

The main members of the Aphrodite cabin are Drew, Piper, Gennifer, and Silena though I more or less think she chases after me to keep the other three from hurting themselves or me. After all I think Silena already has a crush on someone else but I can't really be sure of that.

However Annabeth and I spend a lot of time together talking with her siblings and I even spend a lot of time with Thalia, both Annabeth and Thalia are really cool I enjoy all my time spent with all my friends at this camp, the only one I don't really get along with too well is Clarisse from cabin number five but something tells me that Clarisse doesn't get along with a lot of people here.

Every evening we all eat dinner in the Dinning Pavilion at the tables that are numbered in the same order as our cabins I was the only one at my table of course Chiron told me that my dad was very picky and before my mom came along he couldn't find many people who really were worth his time to be with but when he met my mom he settled down with her very fast. But I kind of like the solitude of sitting by myself it gives me some time to think but this evening as we progressed with our usual meal time rituals Chiron made an announcement that in a few days the hunters of Artemis would paying us a visit…

Everyone at camp groaned this wasn't the news any of us wanted. Even Nico and his sister Bianca were less than thrilled. Over the next few days we prepared as best we could for the arrival of Artemis' huntresses I had made my plans with Annabeth and Thalia that we would all avoid being seen by those girls if it was at all possible. The next day while I was having my Greek lesson with Annabeth, Zoe and the other hunters arrived at Camp but instead of proceeding to Artemis' cabin as Chiron usually told us they did when they came here, they went towards the big house I suppose they must have something they wish to speak to Chiron about. That Afternoon sure enough Chiron comes just after lunch and tells us that the hunters have come to the camp under the orders of our parents to take the girls back to Olympus…

I was almost to the point of tears at the thought of Annabeth , Thalia and the other girls leaving camp with the hunters to go see our family leaving all of us to wonder what had happened to them but Annabeth walked over to Chiron and got ready to chew him out saying, " There is no way on earth that Thalia, and I and the other girls are going to just up and leave the camp and all our friends just because our parents don't like our choices in friends and you can go and tell Zoe and the hunters I said that. If our parents want to see us then they are more than welcome to come here and tell us whatever they want to say to us in person and in front of our friends." with that I saw Annabeth prepare to turn on her heel to walk away from Chiron but at that very same moment Zoe came over to Annabeth , Chiron and me. And rebuked Annabeth saying this, " Thy parents are not displeased by your choice in friends Annabeth that is not the reason you and the other girls are being summoned to Olympus. I don't know why the Olympians wish to see thee at this moment in time as it was not my place to inquire of Lady Artemis. Their wills are not to be questioned but obeyed but thee can be certain that the boys will indeed be following as quickly as maybe and the answer to thy reason for them calling ye will not be made clear until all of you and gathered at Olympus."

I thought for certain that Annabeth would throw up another argument considering she really didn't want to say goodbye to me or any of her friends at camp but also most of the boys in the Athena cabin would be left with us all waiting for our turn when ever that came but it was clear to Annabeth that Zoe meant business and would find ways around any argument so she just slumped her shoulders as all the girls who had also been told this did and fell into step with the hunters also going with the hunters were all the girls in camp from every one of the cabins all 12 of Hermes Daughters, all 15 daughters of Aphrodite , all 11 daughters of Demeter, all 20 of Ares daughters, all 27 of Athena's daughters (Annabeth included), Apollo's only daughter Kayla, and Hephaestus' only daughter Nyssa, Hades' only daughter Bianca di Angelo, Hecate's only child Lou Ellen, and of course last but certainly not least Zeus' Daughter Thalia. It was with heavy hearts that all of us campers watched all our friends leave us. Instead of going through the rest of our activities all of us just went into our cabins and wept. All we could do was cry about the unfairness of it all. And for Luke the nights held dreams that offered no comfort but an answer that many of us were willing to believe was true not realizing that the dream was not the truth but was a trick from Kronos. But it at least seemed to offer a plausible reason that our parents would have something like that happen to us but in truth no one honestly believed that it held the true answer after all everyone of us had seen our father and or mother almost every day growing up and therefore knew that they must really love us and that what ever they had planned that they had our best interests at heart.

Well this is the first chapter of my new story I hope everyone likes it and if you have names that you would think would fit some of the demi god children feel free to pm me with the description and name. and plz don't forget to review my tale.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's Pov.

The time to learn the truth was near at hand; four days after the girls had left us Chiron announced to us that we would be getting another visitor, this time the groans from the camper were even louder considering how many campers we lost when the hunters came by four days ago. It was during dinner that Chiron had made that announcement so after dinner everyone went to bed to prepare for the massive losses we were once more probably going to suffer. When I went to bed I cried myself to sleep just like I had done every night since Annabeth and the rest of the girls had left.

The next morning Chiron got all the remaining campers up before the sun was even in the sky. I was not happy with getting up at 2 in the morning, but at least the wake up was a good thing as it got Luke up from his dream so that it couldn't make him or the rest of us any more depressed than we already felt. Chiron told us that our visitor would be coming to the camp soon and that we might want to ready ourselves and that once he got here we were all going on a "field trip" and that our visitor was going to be the guide on the trip so that we might want to pack our bags so in the three hours before Dawn we were packing our clothes and getting ourselves dressed and faces washed. Finally dawn came and all of us were ready to go or at least as ready as we would ever be.

I really wasn't looking forward to this trip I couldn't think how this would help make things any better but I didn't say anything. At that moment Apollo arrived at the camp in his Sun Chariot but it looked like a bright glowing bus like one that picks tourist up from airports or something like that.

Apollo opened the bus doors and walked over to Chiron and the two seemed to be engaged in a conversation sort of like how Zoe had done before she and the other hunters had taken all the girls from camp and began escorting them to Mount Olympus. After they talked for what seemed like 2 hours though it was more than likely just 20 minutes Chiron Addressed us and told us that Apollo had been sent here to take us all to Olympus but that the reason was to remain a secret until we all got there and met up with the girls in the throne room so we boarded the bus and prepared for the journey to Olympus all the while we were all secretly asking ourselves what we had done to make our families punish us this harshly.

Chiron climbed on and then noticed I was looking more depressed than he had ever seen me so he walks over to where I am sitting and inquires saying, "What is the matter Percy? this is a great adventure it must be a very great surprise that the gods wish to discuss with us." I looked up at Chiron and managed a weak, half hearted smile as I replied saying, "it might also be some new form of punishment who knows what we might have done that some how got our parents this pissed off at us."

Chiron Smiled gently as he said, " I am pretty sure that if this whole thing was meant as a form of punishment I would have been told. Your parents are very open normally with me about such things but other than the fact that they sent Zoe and the hunters to gather the girls and now send Apollo to collect all of us that has been as much as they have told me so I am eager to learn what plan the gods have cooked up it will no doubt be a surprise worth receiving, but for now you should try to get some sleep after all you don't want to greet your father looking like you just came from a very hard fight do you?" I finally managed a smile and yawned and I even realized that I was being stupid after all I had known my dad much of my life growing up and I knew he loved me so I finally just curled up against my backpack and close my eyes slipping into a very peaceful sleep.

It seemed like it had only been five minutes though I somehow knew it must have been much longer when I felt Chiron shaking me awake telling me it was time to get off the bus and go meet up with everyone in the throne room. So I stiffly got up hoisted my back pack and followed Chiron as he lead me towards where our parents and the rest of the party would be waiting.

As we entered all of us were reunited with our friends Annabeth was there sitting at the foot of her mother's throne with her brothers and sisters. In fact I noticed that all the demigods were seated by the foot of their parents thrones including all the boys that Apollo had driven here I assumed they while I had been napping the others had all made their way here and had only been waiting while Chiron went back to the sun Chariot to retrieve me so following the example set by the other campers I found my Dad's throne and took my seat at the foot of it. Our parents had not been in their thrones when we arrived but arrived in the throne room after we had all taken our seats the first to enter the room was Zeus and he hastened over to his throne and embraced his son and his daughter. The next to enter was Hera who went to her throne and stood there waiting for Zeus to take his seat in his throne so that the meeting could come to order but it seemed that she was being very patient I guess even she knew that the meeting could not start until all the major and minor gods and goddesses had greeted their children soon the other gods and goddesses filed in and ran to greet their children.

My dad lifted me into his arms and cradled me there as if I was still that small baby that my mom had brought home from the hospital those 12 years ago. And I was more than half tempted to let myself fall asleep in his arms I always felt secure in my parents arms because when they held me it always signaled to me that no matter what happened that I was safe that they loved me enough to be there whenever I needed them. But at the moment I felt a little unsettled considering I got the feeling that every god, goddess and demi god was staring at me. My Dad must have also noticed that everyone was staring at him and me and he knew that the others were waiting now to start the meeting so that whatever now needed to be discussed could be discussed so Dad gently put me back down on the ground and ruffled my hair and then took his seat.

It was then I realized that my mom and Annabeth's dad and many other people who were probably the mortal parents of all our friends from camp were also in the throne room but something told me that the gods had done something to them they seemed different and something told me that whatever they had done was for certain at least part of the reason for this meeting. I also got the feeling that the gods would explain what all this was about when they were ready to. So I just sat there and waited to hear what they needed to say.

Zeus stood up and began the meeting by saying, "I am sure all of you young Demi gods are wondering why I and your parents summoned you to this meeting. And some of you might have even been afraid of what this summons meant well you can put those fears and terrors to bed." He then smiled at his daughter and son who were now sitting at the foot of his throne right next to their mother as he continued his speech by saying, " I am sure most of you have noticed that your mortal parents look mildly different than you last remember seeing them the days all of you went off to camp we brought them to Olympus and turned them immortal they are now among the Major and Minor gods and goddesses those mortal parents that had been with me, or Poseidon, or any of the others on the Olympian counsel were married fully to us and raise to the rank of major god or goddess. The ones that had been with a minor god or goddess now share the same rank as their partner as they are now married to said minor god or goddess.

However the main reason we called you all here is because we have decided that since we wish to be with you all forever that every last one of you will be granted Immortality and shall be raised here on Olympus as young gods and goddesses should be. The decision has been made that in the order of which cabin number you were in at camp is how the gift of immortality is granted as the process takes place the ones who have been granted it already must follow their formerly mortal parent be that their mother, or father, and head for home. Is that clearly understood?" when Zeus saw the demi gods nod he knew that they understood him.

**(Meaning Zeus's kids will follow the new Mrs. Grace****and head for his palace and Poseidon's son would follow Sally Jackson and go to Poseidon's palace and so on and on.)**

Percy's Pov

When I heard what Zeus had said I was surprised to say the least here most of us had been afraid we had done something that our parents were going to punish us all severely for and then we hear that we were all about to be given the greatest gift in the universe the chance to live and be with our parents forever I pinched my self several times to make sure I was not dreaming but I kept the screaming down to a minimum so that I didn't upset anyone. And then I watched as Jason and Thalia were granted the gift first I noticed that after Zeus had handed to each of his children a cup filled with nectar and ambrosia blended perfectly together Thalia and Jason drank their cups to the dregs and then as the transformation took place both of them rose from where they had been seated and followed their mother more than likely to Zeus' palace.

My turn came next since Hera didn't have any children and cabin three was Poseidon's cabin at camp half-blood Zeus handed the full cup to my father who then handed it to me. As pleased as I was to be granted this wonderful gift I was equally frightened but I still took the cup and drank it slowly all the way down to the dregs and then I stood up and followed my mom to my dad's palace.

Zeus' Pov

As I watched the last demigod be given immortality and her formerly mortal father back to Hecate's mansion I looked the other gods and said, "Now it is done our children are now ours forever we must raise them as we know they should be Chiron will stay with us here as well for he must still train the children to do what is required of them as we must teach them all the things that they will need in their immortal lives and we have a long time to teach for though our children will still age until they reach adulthood as we ourselves had done the aging process has been slowed down so to where for every two human years they will only age one year but we will also all pitch in to raise our children Athena will act as a teacher for them when it comes to all the school type subjects with the exception of music that will be Apollo's area to teach our children and so on and so forth but for now let us go to our homes and be with our family's " Even Artemis' hunters had under went the transformation from the semi immortality to the real thing and so they were declared her children/ family and After my speech I lead the gods and goddesses from the throne room and to our respective palaces.

Even Hera went to her second husband and her little daughter; She had for the first time ever actually went and been with a mortal and had herself in secret concluded her own ceremony turning her lover into her husband and turning him immortal as well and had also done the same to her daughter who was still at this point only a baby she thought it was a secret from me but no I knew at this point in time.

I don't care was just as happy as I could be and as I entered my palace both of my little ones raced towards me and hugged me tight this was the start of the best life anyone could have.

I hope you like this chapter I put a lot of hard work into it. This story will be a little slow to the build up but it will get more exciting later on.

Plz Review. And be kind this is the first one I have written like this.


	3. Chapter 3

Gennifer Althea Rosella's POV

It has been four years since I and the other Demi gods were granted Immortality I am now 11 years old I was nine when the gift was granted if you are wondering why in four years I have only aged 2 it is because when the gift was granted it slowed down the aging process so that our parents could continue raising us for a longer period of time so that we wouldn't reach adulthood to fast so now for every two years we only age 1 year. I don't fully understand it but I think it has to do with the fact that once we hit maturity we get our godly domains and fully become gods and or goddesses. Either way growing up as the daughter of Aphrodite is rather difficult it is plenty of fun but it has it's problems too.

For one thing mom is obsessed with making sure all her children show themselves off to their best advantage and while I can almost hear you ask where the problem with that lies I will tell you.

Try to imagine if you can that your mother absolutely makes a fuss about seeing to it that you wear the most pretty dress and have your long, long, long hair styled just right and is almost constantly making you late for class no matter which it is I mean why can't she just pick us out a dress during the weekends when there are no classes when our parents are just trying to spend quality time with us?

I mean is that to much to ask. Though I suppose I should be happy that I and all the other demi gods have the ability to actually live and be raised by both our parents and it is a privilege not many demi gods before us ever got the only problem is that Zeus seems to be overtly protective of all of us girls and boys alike he has Olympus on what might almost be called prison mode.

Anyone who tries to get up here to see us even if they are offering scholarships to schools that might help us understand our roles that we are being groomed for better are as likely as not going to get a lightning bolt up their butts. I should know after all the last person who came wanted to see mom to tell her I had been invited to attend a very prestigious charm school and the man barely escaped the empire state building with his life.

Zeus still states that the extra precaution was required due to the fact that there was someone who really hadn't wanted our families to be able to fulfill their wish to keep all of us with them for eternity but I then argued that since they had succeeded didn't that mean that person lost already and that we shouldn't concern ourselves with them any more?

But Zeus told me that he would not underestimate anyone who has evil intent because even when they lose they might try to snatch victory from the jaws of defeat or even if they have fully been defeated they can try to capture one or more of you and that he didn't want any of us to come to harm so he does what he believe is best for all.

I finally just let it drop I knew he was in the right and that being overly trusting might be more dangerous than I wished to believe.

Annabeth's POV

It has been four years both Percy and I have been hanging out together we spend time with our other friends too but we spend a lot of our time together because there are some things he has a hard time understanding from the classes we have with my mom she has been teaching all the gods' children all the things we will need to understand to live a successful and happy life up here on Olympus and how to conduct ourselves once we are old enough to fully join our parents as gods and goddesses.

Percy's father is a wonderful swimming instructor and I have made amazing progress with swimming thanks to him Percy and I spend time enjoying the freedom that Immortality has granted us we have even begun dating my mom doesn't exactly like the fact that I am dating Percy but she understands that in the end it is my choice. Oh I hear Poseidon calling me it is time fore Percy and me to go with him to his palace under the sea. He keeps his dear wife Sally up here at his palace away from the undersea palace because at the moment he is trying to keep Sally and her brother from fighting since her brother is married to Poseidon's other wife Amphitrite, Sally and Amphitrite have become very good friends but Sally and her brother well they fight almost every time they see each other mostly because Sally believes her brother should have been there to help her after their parents died he argues that the reason he wasn't there was because he didn't know how to help her when he was still dealing with the grief himself.

His daughter Jasmine Jackson the only child he has and the one that Amphitrite birthed him was born on October 10,1983 about and is about five years older than Thalia she is already considered Mature enough to be added fully to the goddess status but says she would prefer to wait until her cousins and her friends were able to be with her Zeus says that she is herself very mysterious and would probably be the goddess of mysteries.

Sorry it has been so long getting this chapter up I am working out the way to slowly and steadily work this story up to it's main combo area plus with all the questions people have been asking with out leaving me a way for PM them it is hard to answer questions without giving away the ending or more away so if you have any ideas or suggestions for how this story should go plz Review or PM me. Help full critism is appreciated. Flames will be Ignored mostly


	4. Chapter 4

Hera's POV

My one and only child is now about two years old although four years have passed since my child like all the other demi gods and demi goddesses has been granted immortality he only ages one year for every two that pass. So here it is 2009 four years from the time that all our children and partners joined us permanently here one Mount Olympus. In addition to raising my own daughter I am also helping those of the demi gods who are getting old enough to have relationships that will one day lead to marriage to understand their feelings and school them in what family life may be like. My two most frequent students are Percy Jackson and Annabeth chase.

They are both fine children though Percy tends to be a little shy I can only wonder what wonderful things the future will hold of all of us however Kronos is still trying to make all our lives miserable because we have all our children with us and we have defeated his attempt to prevent us from succeeding in moving our children here to Olympus and granting them and their human families immortality and god or goddess hood. Kronos always was a very sore loser. But we will continue to rise to the challenges that he sends our way.

Apollo's POV

Hera spends a lot of her time preparing the new young godlings to join our ranks and yes much of the rumors are true about the fact that we are increasing the number of Olympians from 12 to however many of our children decide to join the most powerful of us. What most of them don't understand is that there is one final step to becoming just like all of us our wives and all our children must be bathed in a cider made from the Golden Apples of Immortality that according to all the legends Gaia had given to Hera as a wedding present. very truthfully I might add. Hera keeps a store house of these apples on Olympus so that we won't need to constantly go down to the Garden of the Hesperides whose father Atlas is on Kronos' side. So in a few years our children will each take their bath in the cider so as to uncover their Immortal glow which at current is hidden by the overly large chunk of dead skin that can only be gotten rid of by this ritual. In four more years both Percy and Annabeth will be ready the and Percy will be the god of Tides and Annabeth will be the goddess of Architecture and building and will also be wed and no doubt take part in the best part of being one of us the falling in love with Mortals and having children with them.

Gennifer Althea Rosella's POV (in the year 2023)

Today my mom is working to teach me and my sisters and brothers to carry ourselves like the princesses and Princes of Olympus which is also what our cousins and friends from camp are so yeah they are also taking mom's class. But I am not doing so well I have the character to pass mom's class as do all the others but I don't have the confidence Poise is not something I am equipped with but I am getting better at least I am able to live a happy and contented life the only one of my sisters I really can't stand is Drew she tends to be rather judgmental of me and the rest of my siblings. My mom has tried to curb Drew's tendencies but it hasn't really helped because now every time mom walks into the room Drew says that she was doing just what mom had told her to do and that I was just being over sensitive though I think mom knows that Drew hasn't changed her ways but to keep peace she lets Drew believe that she believes that phony change. I hope Percy and Annabeth are excited about their ascension since they will be among those joining the few other former Demi gods who will be joining the Olympian counsel. Who the rest who will be joining the counsel will be is not clear to me though Drew teases that mom is trying to push the counsel to give me a place on it. I just laughed I mean mom loves me but she wouldn't choose me to join the counsel when Silena is the Oldest of us. And to think in only a few short days Percy and Annabeth will be joining their parents on the counsel. Them being now about 21 years of age and now they will never age another day forever. I have three more years to go before I am ready to obtain full goddess hood. And Jasmine Jackson Percy's cousin by his uncle and his step mom Amphitrite has already been conferred as the goddess of mystery. The best amount of news that we have received has been from the Fates who have told us that even though they are not permitted to reveal all of the future they are permitted to at least give us all a hint about what the future holds for us. The cryptic hint they gave us was this that the future held extremely great things for all of us.

AN: I know we haven't yet gotten to the mass effect part of the tale that hopefully will be part of the next chapter also still need god or goddess ideas for some of the other characters so next reviews you send chock them full of ideas for gods or goddesses you would like to see some of the other characters become and for a list of which ones need the ideas most look back at some of my Ans.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy's Pov

I don't know if I am ready to join my father and the rest of our family I am actually very afraid.

Dad finally told me and Annabeth that Zeus has requested that She and I join the Olympian Counsel as my cousin Jasmine the goddess of Mysteries did.

Though I am very honored by the invitation I am still nervous about the final step of finalization of our immortality because both Annabeth and I have studied in all the libraries that are here on Olympus and have found no records that could tell us what to expect whether or not it will be agonizingly painful or not which frightens me greatly because I have a rather low threshold for pain.

I skinned my knee one time when I was six and from the way I was screaming and crying my mom and dad both thought I was being ripped apart by monsters.

And the last thing I want is to start crying and screaming in pain making everyone think I am weak and small. But as time has now grown short I guess the only way to find out exactly how painful this last step is simply to undergo it and hope it isn't as bad as I fear. Well I have to meet up with Annabeth here is hoping for this ritual to be relatively painless or me able to at least be able to grit my teeth and bare it.

Annabeth's Pov

The hour of our Finalization ritual is upon us and Percy is nervous and so am I but I know that what ever happens our families will be there to help us.

Well Percy has now just arrived my mom is eager to have this completed as is Poseidon we are really excited. As we approach the large tub filled with the cider from the apples of immortality I can sense Percy's nervousness and I can understand it too because there are no records on how painful this particular bath will be or if it will be painful at all.

Though I myself am equally nervous considering that I am to be the first one of our group to be facing it since it was agreed by my mom and his dad that I set the example since pain doesn't really bother me too badly.

As I approach the Grecian styled bath which is filled with the juice of the Apples of immortality which comes form the garden of the Hesperides I prepare myself to feel severe pain but as the juice touches my skin I don't feel any pain it feels almost like normal water and even when my mom began helping to get the dead skin off it was more relaxing than what I had originally anticipated.

Soon Percy joined me in the Juice and soon the ceremony finished and Percy and I now could be with our family forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy's Pov (in year 2154)

Many years have passed quickly Annabeth and I have been married and are now expecting our first child Artemis her self has managed to find a way to enable herself to have a child of her own with out breaking her vow of eternal maiden hood.

Artemis told us the story when she got home "Several years ago back in 2065 she took a journey to visit many other worlds obviously that is another ability we gods have. And she learned that the strange race of all female aliens she had met were called the Asari.

So using another ability of ours (meaning an ability that all gods share) she managed to disguise herself as one of the alien beings she had encountered and was able to blend in seamlessly with their culture and she did so until she met an Asari woman who captured her interest. Artemis told us the Asari's name was Benezia and became joined with her somewhere around the end of 2076 and so the spring of 2077 from what Artemis tells me her child no doubt was born to Benezia."

When Annabeth asked her if she would one day Claim the child Artemis only said that there might come a day when the time was right for the child to know the truth but until then she would not say more about it.

And now Annabeth and I are about to have our own child, though according to what vague bit's the fates have hinted at we are also looking in to a suitable family to place our child with perhaps on one of the many Colony worlds; because the fates told Annabeth and me that our child would be a big player in the events that were about to happen in the universe something so big it would ultimately bring us joy though how much joy and what kind of joy they were mum about no doubt because they don't want to give away too much of the future but they did say that for all the pieces to fall as they should had two choices of how to handle the scenario we could keep our child with us on Olympus until she was old enough to begin her path or we could give our child up for a good long time claiming her on her sixteenth birthday though she would not be able to return home permanently until all that they had for seen in her life had come to pass.

So for our first child we knew we needed a loving and kind family to place her with and we did find a suitable family.

A couple on the colony planet of Mindoir, Annabeth had recently seen Apollo who is one of the few doctor/healers on Olympus and he gave us the good news we are having a baby girl but it also makes me sad that Annabeth and I have to watch this child grow up from afar knowing that not for many years will our baby girl know her true parents but that is not something we can change.

Annabeth and I will give our child her first name and then allow the family we leave her with to give her their last name. and we will pray for her safety.

I soon joined Annabeth in our room where Apollo was helping Annabeth give birth to our baby girl she will get to spend one month with Annabeth and me before we have to send her to the family on Mindoir that is mostly because our family all wish to be able to give her their blessings and gifts to help her on her path. I looked up as Apollo told Annabeth to give one more big push and as my wife obeyed out popped our beautiful baby girl at a healthy 6 pounds 9 ounces Annabeth and I decided on the name Artira which means "song of the moonlight" it was a joyous occasion my father and Annabeth's mother were the first of our family to come and see our bundle of joy.

During their visit both Athena and Poseidon gave Artira their gifts Athena blessed our child with wisdom and understanding beyond her young years a wisdom that Athena says, "will be useful to Artira through her life both here and where ever the fates may take her." My Father Poseidon's gift to Artira came in several parts he gave her a bracelet that would become a shield when she needed it that my brother Tyson had made for her along with a pen that not only writes well but would then become a futuristic weapon of any kind depending on her need. Over the next few weeks all the other gods and goddesses gave gifts and blessings to my Daughter Artira if any baby was ready to face life away from Olympus it was her.

Ares gave her the gift of brash courage and combat strength and Aphrodite blessed her with terrific looks, fashion sense, and Charisma all of which she said would be extremely useful no matter what problem she found herself in. soon it was time for Annabeth and I to send our darling child to Mindoir it was a fresh morning on that fateful April 11th when both Annabeth and I took our beautiful baby girl and placed her on the front doorstep of the family we had chosen to rear our child with her we left a note saying that we loved her but could not properly take care of her and that her name was Artira. We didn't sign the note but we will always love her and dream of the day that we can be reunited with her.

Annabeth's POV (in the year 2170)

For sixteen years Percy and I have watched our baby girl Artira Shepard grow up healthy and happy with the family we had placed her with. And when she turned Sixteen we claimed her, however we have now witnessed the brutal and unforgivable murder of many of the colonists of Mindoir and the monstrous capture of others by the Batarians I hope Hades is building a larger underworld that way when the time comes I can send as many Batarians as I can find. But however our child managed to survive and was brought to Olympus to be raised until she was old enough to where her path will lead her. I am also certain that the wisdom she received as a gift from Athena will serve her well in the future she will become a strong and able girl. My little Artira will learn as much as she can in the two years she will live on Olympus.


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth's POV (in the year 2185)

It has been thirty-one years exactly since Percy and I left out beautiful baby girl with the Shepards yes that was name of her adopted family and we watched the progress of her life from a far until she was sixteen then we claimed her and raised her on Olympus for two more years until she was ready to walk the path that the fates had foretold for her of course. She now knows who we are and that we have been watching out for her through out her life I was a little disappointed in her handling of the raid on the moon of Torfan where she sacrificed her nearly her whole team to make sure not one Batarian slaver or criminal escaped alive. I was however exceedingly proud when she became a Spectre and did battle with the Rogue Spectre Saren Arterius and the creepy looking ship he used to try to conquer the Citadel. And my heart almost left my chest the other day when I saw the fates holding my daughter's golden thread of life after her ship The Normandy had been destroyed I thought for sure she was fully a goner but to my ultimate relief they had only been untangling the strand which meant her time alive was not yet over.

Though as my Seaweed brain of a husband constantly likes to remind me that since the fates had never told us that she would need to be mortal in order to complete her destiny so her thread was still as golden as all the Olympian gods threads of life were she also retained her immortality Percy thinks that I sometimes forget all that but I don't it simply hard not to panic when you are watching your own child undergo pain and things that you know would have killed lesser people but in her case only made her go into a deathlike state I must remember to thank Hypnos and Morpheus for granting her the ability to appear dead even though she is truly alive. I watch the strange girl Miranda Lawson as she begins working on my seemingly dead daughter trying to bring her back to life and I think to myself if only that girl knew the truth and after that I watch as my daughter begins preparing for a suicide mission collecting and putting together a strong team and I notice one of the recruits she picks up to help her in her mission to go through the Omega-4 relay is a seemingly young and strong Drell by the name of Thane Krios however I soon learned that looks can be deceiving as Apollo who it seems had Visited the Hanar home world where many of these creatures live since the Hanar had rescued the drell from extinction but that is beside the point. Apollo told me that Thane suffered from a terminal illness called Kepral's Syndrome. Upon hearing this my face fell because I could already see Aphrodite causing my baby girl to fall in love with this Drell and I couldn't bare the thought of my little pride and joy having her heartbroken by something like watching the one she loves die from something like that. With that I ran as quickly as I could to try to put a stop to what Aphrodite was doing to save my daughter from the tremendous heart break but little did I know that when I arrived I would learn a lot more than I had anticipated…

Aphrodite's POV (in the year 2185)

It was almost laughable when the goddess of Architecture came running into my palace begging me to stop causing her daughter to fall in love with the Drell assassin Thane Krios. I explained that Thane needed someone to love him and that he would be a perfect match to Artira. She then said, "Yeah I can see that until the time for him to die comes and then her heart gets shattered because of the potency of her love for him." I just smiled and replied feeling good enough about how she would receive the news that the fates had given to me so I gathered my thoughts and then replied, " Annabeth you need not concern yourself with how or when her heart will get broken I can assure you it won't the fates have told me that Death is not in Thane's future for he will join Artira here on Olympus but will come here sooner than she does. As will his son Kolyat but we need not concern ourselves about that at this moment in time.

For all that will only happen after your daughter meets Thane's son which no doubt will come about before she even takes off to attack the Collector's directly." but Annabeth just looked at me and asked, " And how exactly will the two of them coming to live on Olympus help her not get her heart broken when Thane dies from his terminal illness?" I couldn't help but laugh at her naivety considering that she should have known that the fact that they would be living with us should have made it obvious that Thane and Kolyat would be joining the ranks of immortals. But to humor Annabeth I just replied and told her that once they had been gathered and brought here that Zeus would have them partake of the immortal life the same way he had done it to her and all our children all those many years ago. Annabeth then looked sheepishly at me as the reality finally hit home.

Annabeth's POV (in the year 2185)

For a daughter of Athena I can be such a pudding head at times but when Aphrodite told me what Zeus and the fates had planned for Thane and his son I couldn't believe I didn't realize it sooner after all with Artira being the daughter of Percy and me and he and I being gods that still made her a goddess and so the only way she could be with Thane forever was for him to be granted immortality and eternal youth so I guess Zeus was only being kind when he decided to extend it to thane's son Kolyat after all Zeus always said a father shouldn't be separated from his son I also believe it is just what Artira would have wanted anyway.

But that wasn't the biggest surprise for me the biggest came recently when I heard that my mom, Athena herself was to be the one to Abduct Kolyat I would have thought that Hermes would be a better choice for that task since one of his strong points is anything to do with thievery or kidnapping.

But for the next few days I watched Artira and Thane's relationship blossom until one evening he spoke to her of his Son Kolyat and about how he had been hired as a hit man by someone on the Citadel. Artira agreed to help Thane prevent his son from going down such a perilous and Sinful road and with in hours they were both searching for clues. After many hours they found Kolyat and stopped him from assassinating a Turian politician and with the help of a C-sec captain by the name of Bailey they negotiate a term of Community service for the young drell.

However only one day of his time had been served before I witnessed my mother Kidnap him spiriting him away to Olympus I some how knew that no doubt Thane would request of my daughter that they try to find his son and rescue him the moment he found out about his son's capture. And I was right though the love that Thane Had for Artira was already extremely strong and I could also see that the feeling was mutual on my Daughter's side but I was a bit confused and startled when I heard Thane call her something that I didn't know the meaning of for unlike many of the other gods and goddesses I spent no time at all with any of the Alien races. Something I am now regretting deeply for perhaps if I had I might now know the meaning of the name that Thane addressed my daughter as.

But I suppose I have the option of asking Thane what the word Siha means and thus hopefully learning why he is addressing my daughter by that strange word. But I didn't have time to ponder any of this any further for at that moment the three fates walked in and said that the day when Percy and I could once again claim our child was now at hand but that even after we had claimed her and told her and Thane about who she truly was she would still have to continue to fulfill her destiny. I was more than willing to let her do that they also told me that Thane and his son were not the only ones that Zeus had plans to grant immortality to, in fact most of Artira's friends and crew members were going to be joining her up on Olympus since many of them were also the children of many of the gods her friend Garrus for one though his father was pure Turian his mother had been Iris goddess of the Rainbow and of course there was Liara whose mother had joined unknowingly to Artemis the goddess of the hunt and thanks to the cleverness we had believe her second parent was an Asari named Matriarch Aethyta she was merely Liara's step father. For Matriarch Aethyta had been bonded to Benezia Long before Benezia had met Artemis in Asari form.

Even the Psychopathic woman that is know as Jack was only half human and her godly parent had never lost track of her but knew they couldn't intervene despite how much they wanted to. And before you ask yet Jack's godly parent was her mother the human woman who had been told that Jack was dead back during the abduction from the Doctor's office was Jacks step mother who everyone assumed was Jacks true mother but in reality Jacks true mother was oddly enough Hera the goddess of Marriage.

It was only a few days before Artira and Thane arrived on Olympus. I rushed Forward and wrapped my Daughter in a hug she looked a little confused but as soon as I told her the truth she hugged me back Thane also seemed a little confused and even I must admit a little scared I hoped that knowing the truth wouldn't make him so scared that he would run away from her and thus break her fragile little heart. Then it seemed that Thane got hold of his emotions and walked toward me. The look I saw now in his eyes told me that my fear that he would now leave my child was unfounded.

I could now see that his love for Artira was so strong that he was by no means even letting the idea of leaving her cross his mind but I also still saw fear in his eyes then I noted as he grasped my Daughter's hand and whispered something in her ear. Then it finally dawned on me Thane was afraid that I wouldn't like him or that I would disapprove of him being with Artira. To sort of put him at his ease I Smiled at him and walked over to him and hugged him tightly then I took Thane and Artira back to Percy's and my home and instructed them both to sit down and make themselves comfortable while we waited for Artira's father to get back from a meeting he was in. We sat there but the silence was not a comfortable one So after a few more minutes I decided to break the Silence and learn from them why they had come to Olympus though I thought I already knew the answer.

To my surprise Thane was the one who replied to my inquiry. He told me about how his son had been kidnapped and that no one seemed to know where he had been taken and that Artira had received a tip from strange man who said his name was Chiron that there might be somebody at the empire state building who might know the whereabouts of my son he said to go to the six hundredth floor and make some inquiries when we arrived the woman at the front desk handed Artira an elevator key and gave her instructions at then we arrived here.

After saying that much he finally stated his own question asking me if I knew where he son Kolyat was. I smiled mostly because Thane's new found boldness showed me that he was beginning to feel a little more comfortable with us. I then looked at Artira and Thane, I told them that I did indeed know where the young drell was and told Artira that her grandmother Athena had captured him. Then noting the fearful looks on both their faces I could hardly contain my mirth as I reassured them that Kolyat was perfectly safe and that no harm was likely to befall him. Saying that my mother would only have done so if she felt there was a strategic advantage to be gained by doing so.

Artira's POV (in the year 2185)

To say I was shocked to hear that my grandmother had been the one to kidnap Thane's son would be a tremendous understatement of course the same would be true if you were to say I was Shocked to find out I was actually the daughter of two gods rather than the couple who had raised me back on Mindoir but I was also curious to know why but when I asked my mom why Athena had done that she only replied that Thane and I would both learn the answer in due time. Soon my dad walked into the house and he took me into his arms hugging me so tightly I hugged him back then I smiled and stepped back a little and hurried over to where Thane was standing and introduced him to my dad.

It was clear to me that Thane was a little afraid that my dad would not like him he had felt the same about my mom when he and I first met her and found out the truth. I looked at my dad a little afraid myself and I watched my father walk over to Thane the look on his face at first almost made me believe that he was not happy in the choice I made in who to fall in love with but once he stood directly in front of Thane my dad took an authoritative stance but when I looked at my father's face he was smiling kindly and what happened next took even Thane by surprise more so even than me… My father spoke in a commanding tone while looking Directly at Thane saying, " You get over here and give your soon to be father in law a hug right now young man." Thane stood there and to say he was astonished would be an understatement I mean yeah he and I loved each other and I had been considering getting married to Thane one day if there was ever found a cure for his illness but there was no way dad could have known that much, but Thane decided to do as told since he wanted to make a good impression on my parents figuring that if he appeased them they might not harm his son.

So Thane walked slowly towards my dad and before he got to close my dad grabbed Thane's arm and pulled him into the biggest bear hug I think I had ever seen I raced towards my dad imploring him not to break Thane in half. However dad soon put the astonished drell back on his feet Thane aside from being a little breathless was otherwise unharmed. I couldn't help but laugh with relief. My dad soon said that we were expected in the throne room I guessed that was what the Olympian gods called their meeting room. So Thane and I followed both my parents to where all the other gods were already assembled. As we entered My mom and dad headed over to their thrones and the meeting started. Soon I noticed Thane's son standing off near Athena's throne and he looked terrified as if he was waiting for these people to sentence him to death or worse.

Thane finally stepped forward and politely cleared his throat and respectfully requested that they release his son saying that what ever Kolyat had done to warrant being captured would be repaid for by him somehow…

then I noticed Zeus my great grandfather yes I can hear you asking how did I know he was my great grandfather simple since my mother is the daughter of Athena and Athena is the daughter of Zeus that makes him my great grandfather and yes I can hear the rest of you saying but he is your uncle too since your father is the son of Poseidon and Poseidon is the brother of Zeus.

I know all of that but that is not the point. The reason I had noticed him was because as Thane was imploring them to release his son, Zeus let out a long and very booming laugh as he replied to Thane saying, "If you think we brought your son here because he had wronged us somehow and that we had called you and Artira to come to this meeting to allow you to witness us punish your son then you are indeed very Naïve little Drell.

Your son has done nothing wrong at least not that we would punish him for and the punishment for what he had tried to do was already given to him by that C-sec captain the community service however no we brought him and you here for another reason and the reason might even be the best news you will ever hear in your life young drell." Thane then looked at Zeus somewhat confused and inquired saying, "And may I ask what that is sir?" Zeus Smiled as he replied good heartedly, " As you have no doubt learned that Artira is the child of the goddess of Architecture and the god of Tides and Heroes thus she is herself a goddess and you are the man or I should say the Drell she loves, therefore to keep her from loosing you and you from loosing her we brought your son here to I guess you could say lure you here you and your child are to be granted a permanent place here at Artira's side however you and your son will not be the only ones granted this gift since Artira has many friends who mean a lot to her and indeed many of her friends are demi-gods and for that reason there will be numerous members of her close friends that will join her in immortality.

But as you are the one she desires to spend her life with.. You and your son are the first two to be granted this gift. And before you mention it yes I know about your Kepral's Syndrome but once you have ingested the mixture of Nectar and Ambrosia that will no longer be a concern for one thing I am well aware of is that the combination of the two staples of the Olympian Diet will kill anything in you that is incompatible with immortality. And whatever the Nectar and Ambrosia miss will be taken care of by the ceremonial bath in the cider made from the apples of Immortality so either way you are covered." after saying that Zeus looked towards Athena and Said, "Athena please escort Kolyat back the holding area and see to it he is prepared for this evenings festivities." I then watched as Athena took Thane's son by the hand and led him out of the room. When I looked at Thane I could see that he while he was honored to be granted such a magnificent gift he was sad because of how frightened his son had seemed it was almost equally clear to me that Kolyat did not have any real clue that no one was going to harm him.


	8. Chapter 8

Kolyat's POV

Athena took me back to the room they were keeping me in though room is to bad a word for it. This was the largest room you ever would see you could fit a whole small city in this room and still have enough space to be completely isolated.

Yes you heard right I said she brought me back to the room I had been out in the Throne room of this place at a meeting that the gods were holding no doubt because my father wanted to try to negotiate my release but obviously that isn't going to happen. Since I am still here but it seems that I am not the only prisoner they are after, they want my father also.

I am supposed to be gotten ready for something that is happening this evening they might be planning to eat me and my father or worse if there is anything worse then that I hope my father at least can escape. After all I still love my father. Oh dear here comes Amphitrite she is here to give me my last bath before I am cooked up for supper.

Amphitrite's POV

As I walked into to the holding room where we were keeping Kolyat Krios so I could help him get ready for the evenings festivities I noted a look in his eyes that indicated terror that shouldn't have ever been there especially not with the great honor that was about to be bestowed on him and on his father Thane. Immortality is a very powerful and honorable gift.

Thane is being granted it because of the deep feelings he and Artira have for each other Kolyat is being granted it so that he can be with his father and Artira and not be separated from them for as long as all of us live. Though I suppose I can understand that Kolyat might not fully understand what is about to take place after all I don't know much about the religious beliefs of the Drell for they have never been my field of study.

Apollo however found them fascinating and spent as much time among them as he could. But I hope that I can one day get to know more about this amazing race. No doubt that by now Hypnos and his son Morpheus have approached Thane and are seeing to it that he has a deep and peaceful sleep, while Annabeth takes Artira to Aphrodite so as to make her ready for this exuberant party but I also hope that Hypnos or even Annabeth remembered to tell Artira about the sleep spell that will be on thane or she might panic.

Artira's POV

After we left the meeting of the gods I took Thane back to my parents' house and he and I sat down with my mom and dad and prepared to talk about the procedure that would be taking place that evening near dinner time. But before we started the conversation mom asked Thane a question that had been growing on her mind. She asked him to explain the little nick name he seemed to have for me. Dad looked at mom and then at Thane and soon inquired saying, " Thane has given our daughter a nick name?"

Thane realizing what my mom meant decided to reply saying, " Artira's mother is referring to the name Siha in the drell religion it is the name of one of the warrior-angels of the goddess Arashu. Fierce in wrath. A tenacious protector." My father smiled and then inquired saying, " let me guess it is also your term of endearment for our little girl?" Thane smiled brightly as he could see that my father was not angry about the name and said, "Indeed yes she is very special to me but before we start going off into my past history I must know what my son's and my fate is to be this evening?" My mother smiled and said, " Well you were kind enough to answer my curiosity it holds fair now that I return the favor. Tonight shortly after dinner for this evening's feast will be in celebration of your last night as a mortal. But as I said after dinner Zeus will give you a something to drink it is a blending of two substances that are often referred as the food and drink of the gods the blended components are Nectar and Ambrosia and it is very true they are the mainstays of the Olympian Diet but when the two are combined into one drink they can confer Immortality on whom ever consumes it tonight the two who will be drinking it will be you and Kolyat for Artira is already immortal she was that way from the day she was born and shall be that way for all eternity but since you and she wish to be together forever this in very necessary I hope I have answered your question as satisfactory as you had answered mine."

I watched as Thane's eyes grew big the answer obviously pleased him very much but I could also see that there was a nervous question that he still wanted answered but that he was nervous about voicing the question fearing it might offend my Mom and Dad and thus make them despise him. My mother was not a fool and so she told him to speak his question told him not to worry that she and my dad both couldn't be more happy that he and Kolyat were going to be joining our family.

Thane finally got the courage and so inquired saying, " So what is the thing about the cider bath? Does that mean that after Kolyat and I have drunk the Ambrosia and Nectar concoction that we are going to be cooked and then eaten ourselves?"

My father was the one who replied Smiling and laughing as he said, " You know both Annabeth and I wondered that same question many years ago when we first joined the ranks of the Olympians but we found out for ourselves that is not the case no the cider is not hot nor is it likely to be painful in anyway, shape or form. Once you take in the concoction as you called it your blood will become Ichor which is the blood of the gods which is golden in color and the drink itself will cause slight increase in your normal body temperature but only for a while as it causes your body to expel any trace of illness or anything else that is incompatible with Immortality. Meanwhile bathing in the Cider from the golden apples of immortality only eats away at the dead skin cells allowing you to gain the brilliant sheen of one of us and also the eternal youth that comes with complete immortality."

I saw the light dawn in Thane's eyes and so thrilled was I that he was taking this so well that began to talk to him about all the fun stuff we would do together for all the days of our lives but then as I was talking with Thane it seemed to me that he just went into unconsciousness but I could see no reason as to why that would happen and in a panic I began checking for signs of life.

I was only a little relieved when I found that he had a strong pulse and noted that his chest rose and fell steadily so to hint that he was only very deeply asleep but I had no idea why which brought about a whole new set of worries so I desperately began to try to wake him… However my mother came over to me and said to me, " Don't wake Thane he has a big night a head of him and needs his rest besides Hypnos and his son Morpheus no doubt having him enjoying a beautiful and pleasant dream filled no doubt with all the adventures you and he will have together in your long years of life he will wake when dinner time is upon us but as for you I need to take you to Aphrodite and get you ready for tonight anyway it would be better for him to sleep through the hours that will take rather than him pacing the floors wondering if something awful had befallen you."

I knew that my mom was right that I needed time to get my own preparations done but I was still hesitant because I feared for Thane then from out of the Shadows Hypnos appeared and smiled at my sleeping drell and then said, "Ah you need not worry about Thane he will wake feeling refreshed and re-energized besides the last thing you want him to do after he joins the ranks of the Olympians would be for him to want to just go to bed." I could see Hypnos' point after ward no doubt my mom and Dad would want to show the three of us around. So I got up and followed my mom to Aphrodite's palace.

Annabeth's POV

After I dropped my daughter off at Aphrodite I decided to pay Kolyat a visit and see if I could dispel any of his fears I was well acquainted with the room he was being kept in for it had been the same room where Percy and I had taken music classes with one of the Muses. Upon entering the room I saw that Amphitrite had just finished bathing him and helping him in a very Grecian outfit but when I looked at his face I could still only see the utter terror he must still be dealing with.

I walked over to him and gently sat down the first thing Kolyat did was look at me and began to implore me to be merciful to him and his father and to convince my Daughter that if she truly loved his father that she should release him and not let us eat them…

At that comment I started to laugh I could hardly help myself his fear was rather comical considering that he thought he and his father were on the menu for this festival when in truth they were to be honored guests.. When I was finally able to stop laughing I smiled kindly at Kolyat who was obviously very much taken aback by my outburst of laughter and so I began to explain saying, " You and your father are not going to be eaten but granted a magnificent gift one very few mortals are ever given, Artira truly loves your father with all her heart this gift will eventually be given even to all the friends my daughter has made old and new in the whole galaxy but for now you and Thane will be the first two to receive this gift of Immortality."

Kolyat looked at me in awe but I could also tell that the truth at only confused the poor young drell so I asked him to tell me what confused him about what I had said and so he replied saying, " Well if what you are saying is true then why did Amphitrite and the one known as Athena say that tonight was to be my father's and my last meal as mortal beings?"

His question once more was answered by loud laughter from me but I soon gained my composure again and replied saying, " They called dinner tonight your last meal as mortal beings because when you next eat a meal which will be tomorrow morning you will no longer be mortal for after dinner Zeus will hand one cup to you and another to your father both of which will be filled with a drink made by mixing Ambrosia and Nectar which are the food and drink of the gods the combo once you both have drunk it will turn you both Immortal thus you and your father will then be here on Olympus with all of us forever and ever and right now your father is sleeping to prepare himself for this evening and my daughter is undergoing beauty treatments to make sure she is truly ready for the evening festivities."

Kolyat Smiled brightly and I could now see that the fears have been taken away by what I had said. So finally I said smiling, " I will let you get some rest yourself while I get myself ready for this party." at that I left to go ready myself.

Kolyat's POV

I know understand what is to happen and I am excited about it but I am also a little tired I suppose being frightened can drain you badly and no Sooner had Artira's mother left me then a another of the I suppose this one is one of the lesser Olympian gods came in to my room he introduced himself as Hypnos.

He obviously could tell that I needed to some sleep so without saying much more than that it was an honor to meet me he gently patted me on the shoulder and all of a sudden I felt my eyelids droop and almost as if it was against my will my body started to relax I fought it long enough to inquire saying, " What have you done to me?"

As I continued to fight though I could tell I was going to lose this fight I heard Hypnos reply saying, " You are just going to take a nice deep little nap so that you are ready for this evenings celebration. Your father is himself under a similar sleep spell he will sleep till Artira returns from Aphrodite's home and whilst he sleeps several of the Nymphs are readying him for the festivities dressing him and seeing to all the other preparations so for now rest young drell." And after he had said that I felt my body relax fully and soon after my eyes closed tightly and I knew no more.

Aphrodite's POV

After Annabeth left me alone with Artira I lead the girl to my bathing chambers and drew her a luxurious bath that was scented with rose petals, Lavender, Melon, and many other fragrances that created a scent that smelled like something that would come out of a fairy tale.

Then I began to wash her using a loofah that was coarse enough to exfoliate her delicate skin and soft enough to shine it to a beautiful finish and with the loofah I used a soap which was actually made from Ambrosia itself and yes aside from food the gods use Ambrosia as hygienic product to help keep their skin beautiful and unflawed.

They can even use it on mortals to remove age lines or even worry lines from their skin.

As I washed her the dirt and muck that she had been covered with from all the battles she had fought in came off in black clumps and her fair beautiful skin was finally revealed.

After cleaning all her skin from the muck I decided to have her hair washed as well, so my son Eros helped by draining the water from the tub and rinsing out the tub as I helped Artira to stand for a bit and when the tub had been refilled I had Artira sit back down and I dunked her head under the water and then took some Shampoo which was again made from ambrosia with only couple drops of nectar mixed in along with some grape seed oil and olive oil to help keep her hair healthy and shiny. After I had scrubbed the shampoo into her scalp I took a near by water jug and dumped it over her head and off of her hair came a whole mess of gray and black oil and dirt and stuff.

I then had Artira stand up again I dumped another jug of water over her to get her fully rinsed off then my son Eros wrapped a towel around her as I helped her out of the tub and led her over to my vanity (the dresser type not the oh I am so lovely type) and had her sit down in front of the mirror while I began to work on styling her hair and rubbing rose and jasmine scented oil into her hair and on her skin giving her hair and skin a sheen as if she had spent weeks preparing herself for this moment.

And as for her hairstyle I braided a small amount of her hair right down the middle put several strands of her hair in tight curlers and then let the rest hang loose as I began to dry her hair and do her make up. Once her hair was dry and her makeup had been finished I led her to my closet and began to choose a dress for her to wear one that was long and sleek with a sheer shoulder wrap. Then I took her over to a jewelry box and chose for her a very tasteful lovely bauble for her to wear around her neck a tear drop necklace that would shine when light caught it.

I then led Artira to where they had been keeping Thane's son Kolyat though I knew he would more then likely be sleeping thanks to Hypnos' power. And I was right but I saw many Nymphs and several of Dionysus' Maenads were working of his final preparations for the party and as the time for dinner was fast approaching us I sent Artira back to her parents home to wake her love while I woke Kolyat from his blissful slumber.

I walked into the room as the last of Kolyat's attendants had left and with a gentle but firm hand I shook him until he woke up. When he did I told him who I was and that the time to eat was almost upon us. He rose to his feet and followed me.

Artira's Pov

As I returned home I saw one of nymphs that had been tending Thane gently stroke his face more than likely to see if she had missed a spot when she applied the honeysuckle scented oil all over him. I smiled and gently dismissed the nymph as I walked over to Thane and bent down and gently and lovingly kissed his lips and when he opened his eyes I could tell he was confused a little uncertain whether or not he truly was awake again or if he was only in another part of his dream.

He blinked his eyes a couple of times and finally whispered almost in audibly, "Siha," I smiled and nodded he smiled brightly and was about to embrace me but stopped himself and almost tearfully replied saying, " It would seem that your family are trying to torture me by offering me a chance to be at your side and then reminding me that you are too good for me. You are beautiful and I love you but why should they put me through all this when telling me that I am unworthy of you would be a much less time consuming endeavor and no doubt would have hurt less then this." I stared at him and replied saying, "My family are not trying to say you are unworthy of me far from it they want us together very much they couldn't be more happy that you and I are together Aphrodite got me this gussied up so as to show me off to my best advantage and let you see the true beauty of the girl you will be having for your own."

Thane looked at me and then realized that I was more than likely right after all from the first look at my Mom and Dad it struck him that they were not the type to bead around the bush if they didn't think someone was worthy of their daughter they would tell them. I smiled and then took him to a mirror on the other side of the room and showed him what the nymphs had been doing to him when he had been asleep.

He was dressed in a turquoise colored Grecian style toga his skin glistening with the honeysuckle scented oil and a golden crown of laurel leaves on his head. He stared at his own reflection until I thought his eyes would pop out of his head. To snap him out of his thoughts I walked over and kissed him again on the lips he blushed and then he turned and followed me out of the room.

Thane's POV

As Artira and I walked into the dinning room I saw tons upon tons of food

I really had quite a good appetite so Artira and I found our seats and sat down to eat. During the meal I had a chance to learn much from Athena and learned that after tonight Artira and I were to continue on our journey to defeat the Collectors and that Kolyat was going to undergo training as a warrior. Training that She and Ares and the Centaur Chiron were going to oversee.

I told Athena that I had tried to prevent my son from taking a violent path so it would seem that I went through all that for nothing if I were to let him now be trained as a warrior. Athena smiled kindly at me and said to me in a very understanding way that I had not wanted my son to follow in my footsteps but that she and Ares and Chiron were not going to teach him to be an assassin but a warrior which is quite different for most assassins work alone where as a warrior is more or less a soldier who will fight along side many other soldiers in the event that a war should arrive.

I could indeed see what she meant but I was still uncertain but I didn't think it wise to press the subject lest they decide I was not worthy of Artira besides even I can understand the necessity for my son to know how to protect himself and his family and friends in the event that any such time should come on us.

Soon as the table began looking rather empty I then noticed where my son was sitting he was sitting across from Ares whom I had learned from Artira was the god of war and oddly enough he was sitting next to a fairly young goddess named Artemis whom I had also learned from Artira was the goddess of the hunt, and maidens.

I find it odd that he was sitting next to her because from what Artira had told me of her she didn't trust men much in fact sometimes their encounter with her ended with the man being turned into a jack lope or other such creature so I was rather afraid for my son hoping that Artemis would be lenient with my son and not turn him into an animal just because he was sitting next to her.

But as the feast was over I heard Apollo address Zeus asking him what was next if we were going to have dessert first or if he wanted to wait on that and complete what needed to be done now and then have dessert.

If I had thought my opinion mattered I would have simply said that I was in no hurry and we could have dessert first and then do what need to be done but I didn't have a vote it wasn't my place so I waited to hear what was to befall. Soon the matter was indeed decided and Zeus motioned for a youth who looked almost younger than my son Kolyat and told him to bring in the two full goblets filled with the mixture of nectar and Ambrosia for my son and me to drink.

As the youth left to fetch the cups Artira gently whispered to me that the name of the youth I had just seen was Ganymede he was the cup bearer to Zeus but before he had been Zeus' cup bearer he had been a prince of troy whom Zeus had kidnapped and made immortal. I looked at Artira and said the that I didn't think I cared very much for the idea of kidnapping someone and then granting them such an honor whether that person desires it or not but I kept my voice down so no one else at the table heard what I said to her.

Artira looked at me and in a whisper of her own she replied it wasn't that Zeus forced immortality on anyone it was almost always a choice but that she didn't approve of the kidnapping thing either cause that can sometimes make people afraid.

We probably would have continued our whispered talk but we couldn't because at that moment Ganymede came back into the room bearing two large goblets containing the potion that would turn my son and I immortal I started to have a bout of nerves but reminded myself what the upside to all this would be.

So as the youth brought the first Goblet to my son I slowly watched Kolyat lift the cup to his lips a little hesitant at first so he started out with only one tiny sip after he had tasted the concoction he then downed the rest as if it was the best thing he had ever tasted.

I sat in awe of it I reminded myself to ask Artira about why that had occurred. However Artira must had noted the confusion in my eyes as no doubt I am sure her mother had too for as we waited for Ganymede to get to where the four of us sat (Annabeth, Percy, Artira and Thane).

Annabeth leaned across the table and whispered that Ambrosia tasted much like buttered popcorn and Nectar tastes like what ever you like best in the world and the flavor of the nectar is much more potent when mixed with the Ambrosia.

I was shocked but I was not left to ponder it further as the youth had already reach the part of the Table where I was sitting and was now offering me my cup.

I felt a little afraid but none the less I took the cup from the youth and set the goblet to my lips and as my son had done I took a small tentative sip.

I was surprised by the taste but none the less pleased and drained the cup, once I was finished I waited for something anything to happen. Soon I began to feel something starting to happen I can't completely describe the sensation the best way I can come even close to describing it would be for me to say that it felt like all the pores of my skin had opened up and then I noted something coming out of me that was almost a tarnished silver color… I lifted my hand to ask if I should be concerned, but at that moment Apollo came over to me and watched the stuff that was coming out I looked at him and started to voice my confusion Apollo just looked at me and told me that I would be fine any minute now. If he thought that would clear things up it didn't I was only more confused so finally I used my words and looked Apollo right in the eye and asked him saying, " What is going on what is that tarnished silver stuff coming out of my skin and am I going to die because it is coming out of me? Did the procedure fail or is this supposed to happen because it isn't happening to my son." Apollo laughed as he replied saying, " The Tarnished silver color you are seeing come out of you is the color that your Kepral's Syndrome is compared to your now golden blood and so yes it is normal for it to be coming out of you because the concoction you drank only a little while ago is now burning your former illness out of your body while turning all of your blood into golden ichor and as your son did not have an illness in him when he drank it makes only perfect sense for it not to be occurring with him and no you will not die because it is coming out of you it is making doubly sure that you will live comfortably with Artira forever and I believe I have also answered you last question as well no the procedure was a resounding success.

Though you may be a little tired as the immortality takes its full effect on you most people who go from being mortal to immortal feel a little sleepy as the Ichor courses through their body and nourishes their organs and other things tightening muscles providing strength and stamina and much more.

The equivalent would be if you over exercised and you weren't used exercising at all that is another reason for the bath you will have tomorrow the one in the cider made from the golden apples of Immortality one of the reasons is to get the dead skin off your body so that it can show off it's radiant glow the other is to relax the overly tight muscles so that you are ready for anything but for now let us have our dessert and then off to bed a soft bed with pillows stuffed with Phoenix down. I was curious about Phoenix down but I decided that it would be good to get some sleep but I was still somewhat hungry for Dessert and soon it was brought out a triple layer chocolate cake. The only problem was Dionysus had been put in charge to the beverage choices that went along with the dessert and he chose a strong red wine.

So we ate the cake and then went for a tour of our new home since we would need to know our way around the place. Olympus is like its own little world completely separate from the rest of the world in away one would almost believe that the problems of the world outside Olympus' walls did not concern the gods and goddesses. Or the nymphs and satyrs that live here. Olympus always seems in a festive mood in one park like area of Olympus the nine muses were preparing for a concert and young godlings were playing as if there was no danger that concerned them. Though it was also shown that there were small patches of places where you could see that there was preparation for a battle so you then realized that the troubles of the world outside also concerned these great beings and that both men and women were preparing for the war should it arise. I saw the goddess Artemis run past with a whole troop of girls behind her heading over to what looked like an archery field I even saw Apollo leading some young boys over to the same field to practice Archery.

Artira told me that Artemis was the goddess of the hunt and that the girls I had seen following her were her huntresses who remain with her and hold to the same vow of eternal maiden hood as she has and that the ones I had currently seen go past had been considered Artemis' daughters and turned fully immortal and can not be killed at all any more but she also told me that there had been a time long ago that the only way any of them could die was to be fatally wounded in battle but it was that way no longer now even being supposedly fatally wounded would not even kill them now though the few newest members could still end up being killed that way. She also told me that the young males who were following Apollo were many of his new children his older ones had already taken their places in the ranks of the troops undergoing training under the tutelage of Athena or Ares his younger sons were learning to shoot a bow and make use of every weapon they had available to them.

As we walked further away from the grassy lands of Olympus we came upon a young goddess who was tending a young child she was obviously getting the child ready for bed and was singing him a lullaby but to what my ears could hear it was all about revenge or something of the sort. When I asked Artira who she was she smiled at me and told me that the goddess I had seen was Nemesis the goddess of vengeance and retribution.

I thought to myself that she seemed nice enough but I figured that if you got on her bad side she could make a very bad and deadly enemy so I decided to not give any more thought to it. Soon we decided to finally go to bed Annabeth and Percy said if I wanted I could share their daughter's room with her as I was planning to marry her when I could but Kolyat was lead away by Athena back no doubt to the holding room he had been in for quite awhile but while the offer was kind I chose to settle down in their guest bedroom I had much to think about and meditate on and so I wanted to be somewhere quiet. Annabeth smiled and told me not to sit up to long because it was late and that we all were getting up early tomorrow so as to finish the immortalization ceremony.

I smiled and told her I would go to sleep soon. As Annabeth turned and left Artira walked in smiling as she said, " I came in to say goodnight to you and wish you pleasant dreams till the morning light comes into the sky." She then walked over to me and kissed me on the lips again. Almost the same way she had done to wake me before dinner.

I blushed and looked at her my heart was all a flutter I pulled her into a hug and whispered to her, " goodnight Siha I will see you in the morning and be more grateful for the blessings I have been given all the better." I then let her go and after she left I meditated for a little bit then climbed under the blankets on my bed and was a sleep again before my head even touched the pillows.


	9. Chapter 9

Percy's POV (in the year 2185)

The next morning I woke long before dawn I knew that Thane and his son had now become a strong part of the Olympian family.

I was really glad for my daughter Artira to have found a wonderful man to share her life with but even with her immortality I feared for my daughter going on a suicide mission with only a few people and even though I knew that most of them were friends to Artira and dang near all of them had immortality ahead of them in their futures I did not wish to send her to finish her mission without a little extra aid I thought about asking Artemis to send a couple of her huntresses to protect Artira and her friends but then I thought better or worse of it.

Worse because if I did it might happen that Artemis would choose Zoe Nightshade and where that might not seem like a bad idea since Zoe is a strong and powerful huntress she can come off as a little brash and at times a little stuck up.

But I also don't like the person who is funding this mission and I don't think Zoe will like him any better than I do but I also know she might try to suggest that Artemis try to turn the Illusive man into a jackalope I don't think Artira needs to be trying to explain how a human was transformed into a weird type of animal.

But also I need to speak to my daughter for she must help Thane when the time for the bath comes which will be with in the next four hours even though she has always had her immortality she must help Thane by helping him wash off all the dead skin that will be coming off of him as he settles himself in the cider bath. She will go into the tub with him just as my father had done for me and with a gentle loofah will help to scrub all over thane to make sure he is fully clean. I watch as the sun begins to rise and I walked over to Artira's room to wake my daughter, Annabeth was herself awake and getting breakfast made. I walk into Artira's room she looks still as beautiful as she had last night but it seemed like I didn't really need to wake her up she was already sitting up she seemed a little worried so I walked over to her and sat down and asked her to tell me what was the matter.

She looked at me and sighed as she said, " I am concerned for Thane I want you to be completely up front with me will this bath he is going to undergo going to hurt him or scar him?"

I smiled at her mostly because I thought it was cute how she worried about Thane and after thinking for a minute and remembering my bath in the cider made by the golden apples of immortality I finally replied saying, " I can assure you my darling the most it will do will ease his currently throbbing muscles and exfoliate the dead skin that is covering up his new immortal glow but you will be there with him to help him get the dead skin off his body so you will be entering the water with him but for now wake your love and let him know that breakfast is ready." Artira smiled and danced out of the room and headed over to Thane's bedroom.

Artira's POV

I walk into Thane's room and I see my sweet Thane sleeping on his bed, so I snuck in quietly and gave Thane a kiss on the lips I love the way he wakes up when I kiss him as I watch his eyes flutter open I can't help but smile.

He looks at me and the light of joy but there is also a hint of fear that it was not successful but finally he uses his voice but is afraid to let my parents here his uncertainty so he inquires of me in a whisper saying, "Siha did it honestly work am I truly immortal?" I looked at him and smiled softly as I replied saying, "yes Thane your blood has now turned to Ichor and is now the same as mine and my family's blood only one final step awaits you and that step will be take with in a few hours but for now it is time to get up and get some breakfast in you. Mom is making pancakes and waffles for breakfast and then after breakfast comes your final step the bath in the Cider of the golden apples of immortality."

Thane Smiled as he got up off the bed but the smile turned to a grimace as he stood up. I looked at him with concern written on my face so I asked, " Thane are you alright?" Thane Smiled again as he replied, "yeah just I feel a bit more stiff then I do most mornings."

I smiled and then giggled a little mostly out of embarrassment because I had forgotten that Apollo had said that both Thane and his son would be a little stiff this morning and mentioned that it was partly for that reason that the cider bath was to be done today because the cider would help relax those tense and tightened up muscles and would confer eternal youth on the both of them. And I soon reminded Thane of that. And then I supported him as I helped him get to our family's kitchen and helped him to sit down and got him some breakfast.

Then I sat down to my own breakfast. Thane seemed excited about the finalization process nervous a little but none the less excited I myself what nervous because according to mom All the gods and goddesses would be present for this ceremony. And as I saw the sun rise I got up from my seat at the breakfast table and went to get dressed I told Thane to stay seated and not to worry till I got back for it would be then we would set out to finish the ceremony.

Thane's POV

I stayed seated at the breakfast table while Artira headed back to get herself ready for the ceremony. My muscles feel like they are on fire like I pulled every muscle in my body. but still I try to sit and converse normally with Artira's father and mother Percy Smiles a lot and likes to laugh even more I decide that now is the best time to find out what is expected of me in this ending ceremony.

Percy Smiled most jovially and said, " With in a few hours you and my daughter will be entering the bathing area together you will step in to a tub filled to the brim with the Cider of the Golden Apples of Immortality and she will follow you in because the ceremony requires that a second person who is already immortal be with you to help gently peels off the dead skin so it can be eaten by the cider which thus intensifies its cleaning and shining properties for like many other apples, the Golden Apples of Immortality contain the same types of acids including Malic acid, Asorbic acid and even trace amounts of citric acid which will help melt off all the dead skin from your body leaving your skin giving off the kind of glow and shine that ours do."

I have to admit that news actually frightened me a little because I have always been cautious about acids for all sort trying to keep them from coming into contact with my skin. Malic acid , and Asorbic acid I knew were in apples and did not fear them going in me but sitting in a bath of them allowing them to tear at my skin I was concerned of what sort of pain I would feel.

Artira's mother must have noticed my unease but obviously found it humorous for she laughed at the look I had on my face but it also prompted her to comment by saying, " And no before you ask you will feel no pain other than the smell, taste, and color of the juice of the Golden Apples of Immortality the bath is feeling wise no different than regular water both Percy and I know this because many, many years ago long before Artira was born we under went this whole process and both Percy and I were just as unnerved by the bath as you are. In fact a few hours before we were to go in we spent hours upon hours searching for info on how it would feel but other than the knowledge that it was a necessary part of fully joining the Olympians we found no hint on what the sensation we would feel would be I know can only suppose that was because it had no notable sensation."

I looked at her but I had yet another question on my mind since I suspected my son Kolyat would also be there this morning as well and I had to know who he would enter the bath with. so I finally inquired saying, "And what of my son who will he be entering the bath with for certainly if the ceremony requires two then he must have some one to enter with am I right?" Percy smiled oh quite and he is meeting her now. Zeus chose his companion from one of the lesser deities namely Selene who is the goddess of the full moon, she has light silver hair that glistens when the light catches it just right."

Soon Artira returned and helped me get up so I could get dressed myself and then we were on our way to the place where the finalization Ceremony would be held. when we arrived at the bath area we saw a large turn out to see me and my son join the ranks of the Olympians I was a little unsettled but I tried to put on a façade of confidence. Then I saw Kolyat and he looked absolutely terrified but he wasn't just terrified but I could tell that even standing on his own feet was excruciatingly painful as it was for me but I had been assured that this bath we were preparing to take would fix that right up. This time it was my turn first I decided to show my son that there was nothing to be afraid of and I walked forward with Artira at my side was there to supervise the ceremony and told me and Artira to both take our garments off I wasn't expecting this…

perhaps I should clarify I understood we would have to take our clothes off but I didn't expect that we would have undress in front of everyone I had figured it we would both be sent to separate changing rooms to undress and then we would come back out with perhaps a towel wrapped around ourselves which she and I would take off as we entered the cider, but I decided best not to ask questions or become embarrassed after all it isn't like Artira and I wouldn't see each other nude sooner or later after all I do love her enough that I want to marry her as soon as may be.

So I began to undress as did Artira I could see that she had been thinking the same things I had I just hope this whole thing doesn't freak her out. Once I was fully undressed and as soon as Artira had finished undressing I began to descend the marble steps into the tub and Artira followed me close behind with a loofah in her hand. as I allowed my body to sink into the warm Cider I felt my muscles relax and as if a whole lot of dead skin was peeling off the second thing I noticed was Artira scrubbing all over my body with the Loofah in her hand and I saw all the dead skin coming off everywhere and as the ceremony ended I felt a lot better and I re emerged from the tub this time with Artira walking with me Aphrodite then approached me and in her hand was a violet satin Grecian chitin in the other she handed Artira a pale pink satin Grecian dress. which we both accepted gratefully and it took me only the first thirty minutes that I was putting the outfit on to realize that my skin was glowing the same glow Artira had and that all the other gods and goddesses had I felt honored. As we finally took our places with the others I spotted Hermes and asked him if it would likely that everything that had taken place would affect how I did my job. Hemes smiled at me and laughed as if my question amused him but finally he replied saying, " If you mean will it affect your ability to be an assassin or the stuff you were trained to do then no the only thing it did is make it possible for you to perform those duties with out fear of being killed of stuff like that. not that I believe you will wish to continue assassinating people once you marry Artira." He was right of course I had made the mistake of continuing to assassinate people when Irikah had been alive and married to me so I promised myself that when Artira and I settled down I would leave the Assassination trade for good but it left me concerned because I had very few other skills.

So I inquired of Hermes saying, " what should I do as a profession if I leave the assassin way of life?" Hermes smiled at me as he replied saying, " well you might try just enjoying your life you really won't have any financial concerns here as you have seen with Percy and Annabeth they are very well off . You and Artira will not be any less well off but if you are looking for something to do to keep busy I am sure Athena or on of the Muses can teach you a skill or three and you can then find something fun and safe to do." At that I felt more at my ease and so just decided to sit and plan what skills I might like to learn. But as I watched as my son made his way down to the bath I saw a young woman with long silvery hair come up to him she gave him a friendly smile as both of them undressed and she lead him into the bath. After a few hours about the same amount of time it took for me and Artira to be done when it had been our turn I saw my son emerge from the bath and then wonder of wonders I saw Artemis hand him a silver colored chitin. I looked at Percy hoping he would know what prompted her to do that. Percy smiled and then looked at me and replied, " Zeus asked Artemis to train your son with bows and arrows before he went in for training under both Athena and Ares." I looked even more stunned and asked saying, "Artemis would willingly train a male?" Percy then smiled and replied, " she will do what ever Zeus says he is her father to say nothing of being king of the gods." I smiled I couldn't believe that my son had been granted such an honor.

That afternoon at lunch time Hera announced that before Artira and I were to return to our quest to defeat the collectors that we would be getting married she would marry us this very evening. Now don't get me wrong I was more than willing to marry her but so quickly I had hoped that before she and I finally were married that I would have a chance to introduce her to some of my friends. However I guess I can still do that after we are married plus it makes things easier plus it makes things simpler since from what Percy told me all of Artira's friends will be joining us in the immortal life some as soon as the collector mission is over but it will also extend to those friends who she makes later on in her life up until her final permanent return home to Olympus which will be when her life and mine truly begin.

After lunch I hurried out of the dinning room and went with Percy prepare for the wedding while my bride to be hurried off with Aphrodite to get to her own preparations.

Aphrodite's POV

I was so thrilled when I heard Hera's announcement and I knew that I could really get Artira so beautiful that she would knock Thane's socks off after all she had her mother's Storm grey eyes and a bright reddish purple hair color all that is needs to be done is draw attention to those few physical features that first caught his eye while maintaining the main accents on her award winning personality which obviously was the clincher that sold him heart and soul to her.

So I lead Artira back to my place and began my work anew with the help of my son Eros of course. The bath this time was less troublesome than her first one because she hadn't been in any battles that could get her really dirty yet. After we got her cleaned up I sent Eros to give Thane some help in his preparations.

I once more escorted Artira to my closet and choose a beautiful dress that made her look like a princess and once again did her hair with one part braided down the middle and several strands curled so tightly that they framed her face so well the rest was then allowed to hang loose a beautiful lavender eye shadow that really drew attention to her storm grey eyes, to accentuate even more I applied a deep rose colored blush on her cheeks and on her lips a bright fuchsia colored lip stick and with in moments she was almost completely ready even Artira herself was shocked at how beautiful she looked.

After that I managed to get some golden sandals laced up on her feet then I had her sit for a little bit so she would remain gorgeous when we got over to Hera's temple.

Percy's POV

I could easily tell that Thane while he was very excited to be marrying Artira he was a little disappointed about it as well. So I looked at Thane and inquired saying, "Hey what's with the long face I should think you would be ecstatic to be marrying my daughter you really seem to love her so what is the matter?"

Thane smiled at me and replied, " I am very pleased to marry her I can't wait for the wedding I just wish it wasn't so rushed. I mean so that we could have more time to prepare." I smiled at Thane as I replied, "Hera just want to have the wedding now because so many of us are going to be preparing in our own ways for the upcoming war and this is the only time we will all be here on Olympus at least until whatever might come after the collectors has been soundly trounced and if Kronos is behind all this then that might be awhile. So she figures lets do it now and get it over with and then once the war is over we can all just return to our happy normal lives." Thane looked at me and I could see that he could see the sense in what I was saying and with out much further trouble except when Eros came in to help Thane with his outfit choices and so we got Thane down to Hera's temple quickly.

Thane's POV

We arrived at Hera's temple and I stood where she had instructed me to stand.

And as I saw Percy leading Artira down the aisle to where I am standing and let me tell you she is radiant I am really happy I look forward to all the memories she and I will make together all the days of our lives. I smile as I take her hand from Percy's hand then Artira and I turned to face Hera She smiled at both of us and Married us right then and there the ceremony was wonderful and the reception was exquisite.

And during the reception both Artira and I got a tremendous shock we were not going back to the Normandy alone. Percy being overly concerned about our safety had persuaded Zeus to let the Nine Muses accompany us not on our quest to defeat the Collectors but for as long as long as it took for us to do whatever it took to beat what ever Kronos might try to throw at us.

And this is a list of the muses as I was introduced to them: Calliope the muse of Epic poetry, Clio the muse of History, Erato muse of Love poetry, Euterpe muse of Song, Melpomene muse ofTragedy, Polyhymnia muse of Hymns, Terpsichore muse of Dance, Urania muse of Astronomy, and Thalia muse of Comedy. I also learned that Zeus named his daughter Thalia grace after the muse of comedy I guess she must have made him laugh somehow.

I asked Percy exactly what he thought these girls would be able to do for Artira and I but he smiled and told me they were mainly there to serve Artira and me and to keep all our hopes up. And to help in whatever way Artira could think of.


	10. Chapter 10

Annabeth's POV

Seeing my little girl so happy with the man she loved, was like winning the Lottery. I have only been that happy four times in my life: the day Percy and I fully joined our families in immortality, the day Percy asked me to marry him, the day our daughter Artira had been born, and then of course today. I am a little melancholy, for I know that tomorrow Artira and Thane have to leave to finish their battle with the Collectors. I just wish that we could send more of our family with her. In addition to the muses, a couple more fighters would greatly increase her chances of success. I will speak to Ares and see if he would be willing to allow Clarisse, goddess of battle and carnage, to accompany Artira and Thane to protect them.

Even though she is his daughter and one of his best generals, she should be allowed the opportunity to help the rest of her family. She may be able to estimate the forces of the Reapers, our true enemies underlings. This way when the inevitable happens, we will be better prepared to meet the danger. Unfortunately, Percy and I were not here to witness Artira's first battle against a Reaper. I was away studying the Architecture of the Asari and many other of the various alien races, while Percy was away with Apollo visiting both the Hanar and the Salarian home worlds, in order to better understand those races. In addition, we were able to have Hephaestus use one of his magnets to drag the Normandy out of the orbit that Artira's helmsman, Jeff (Joker)Moreau had sent it to and bring have it hover over the Empire State Building (Mt Olympus), where Hephaestus would be able to thoroughly examine the ship. Extra members should have no trouble getting on board. The Muses are already scattered around the ship; four sleeping on cots in Artira's cabin and the rest are housed on the crew deck.

Before I speak with Ares about this, I must go and save the Stoll brothers from themselves. The decided to play a prank on both Artira and Thane. It must have been a success because both Thane Artira are now covered in blue paint, while Hermes, their father, is standing with the two boys laughing and congratulating them. I watched as Aphrodite lead Artira and Thane to a place where they could get cleaned up. I have a feeling she is not happy with those two boys and I suspect that it is because Aphrodite spent hours grooming Artira so that she would be gorgeous. Now that all the merriment is over, I guess I should go speak with Ares, I hope he agrees to this plan.

Ares' POV

As the wedding reception continued, Artira's mother, Annabeth, goddess of Architecture approached me and we talked about many different things. Finally, she got up the nerve to ask me if I would permit my daughter Clarisse, one of my best generals to accompany her daughter on her mission to fight the Collectors. I gave her proposal some serious thought and in the end I agreed to it. After all, Clarisse is ready for battle and Thane's son Kolyat has nearly completed his tenure under Artemis, the goddess of the hunt, so I know I will have several months to fully train him. I also, agreed with Annabeth that it is most important to know our enemies strengths and weakness. We know that Kronos will be leading them and we must use our full strength to thoroughly trounce him. We want to make sure that he will not try this again for a very long time.

Clarisse's POV

I have entered the place where Hephaestus has the Normandy docked and fully ready for launch tomorrow. I suspect that all of Artira's friends and team members are still on the ship. so I have quietly slipped aboard to look for a small cubby where I may conceal myself.

Percy's POV

As I watched Aphrodite lead Artira and Thane away to help get them cleaned up from the Stoll brother's little prank I was actually approached by Artemis who loudly insisted that I let Zoe Nightshade accompany Artira and Thane and the others on their quest I looked at her rather shocked at the request and tried my best to dissuade her saying that Zoe more then likely would not desire to go on this quest of theirs because it would mean working with a lot of boys such as Artira's friends: Garrus , Grunt, Jacob Taylor, Mordin Solus, Zaeed Massani to say nothing of Artira's pilot Jeff (Joker) Moreau. Artemis just looked at me and replied that while that may be true but as most of them if not indeed all of them were destined for a place on Olympus it seemed only prudent that they should have the extra protection and after all she added coolly there are many young women that are accompanying her on this quest and besides she continued Zoe can help keep that illusive man in line or at least keep tabs on where he is so that when I so desire I can turn him into a Jackalope thus make him harmless to Artira and all her friends. Finally seeing that it was useless to argue with Artemis I consented but implored her to remind Zoe that the men that were on the ship with Artira were allies not enemies. Artemis just smiled at me and replied saying, " Zoe knows they are friends after all she had been there when Thane joined the ranks of the Olympians and also Zoe had helped me train the young drell Kolyat, and anyway Zoe had herself begged for the privilege to accompany Artira and help protect everyone from what ever danger she could. For she believes that the Collectors are not the only enemy that Artira faces she believes that the illusive man is more enemy than friend and would turn on Artira as soon as he realized that she would not allow herself to be used." I smiled and said, " well then let Zoe know that if she wants to go with them she must pack her things and find a place to hide on the Ship."

With that Artemis headed off leaving me to head by to my home to wait for Thane and Artira.

Zoe's POV

After paying Morpheus a visit to pick up a couple sleeping potions I headed towards the Ship I would be joining Artira and Thane on. I found Clarisse and stayed near her so we could both stay out of sight and out of mind until tomorrow though my part in this quest is mostly as a body guard for Thane and Artira and to assist them in defeating the collectors and to keep Lady Artemis up to date on where the illusive man is so she can turn him into a Jackalope.

Artira's POV

I cannot believe that Travis and Connor thought that covering Thane and me in blue paint would be funny. True, it was little more than egg and food coloring, but I fear that they do not realize how hard it is to remove egg and food coloring out of hair as thick as mine, to say nothing of the effect that the dye could have on Thane's skin. Luckily, Aphrodite removed the dye fairly quickly. The biggest challenge she will have will be removing it from the beautiful dress, of hers that I had been wearing.. Oh well, I have to admit the prank managed, even for a little while, to take my mind off the war and the danger that lies in wait for us. Despite this, I am content.

Thane's POV

Tomorrow Artira and I will leave to finish our quest to defeat the Collectors. I am pleased that the future seems bright. I am also assured that whoever tries to attack her and her family will fail. Despite my confidence, I was quite surprised when Percy told me that one member of Artira's family, the Titan Kronos, had been a long-time adversary to the Olympians. This enmity has lasted for Eons. The whole conflict probably began long before the Protheans were around. Percy had watched and listened to conversations that Artira had been involved, even though he had been told by the fates that he could not directly interfere in her life.

It seemed plain to me that in addition to that, he had done some in depth study about the history of the universe. I often wondered about this history; were the reapers the true enemy or merely the servants of Kronos? If such is the case then the problem is simplified; find a way to destroy Kronos and the Reapers will flee. Then and only then will there be peace and freedom. Feeling that concentrating on the reapers was not a good idea while we had this time for a brake I asked Percy if there was anything about me that he wanted to know. Percy Smiled I could tell there was a secret that Percy wished to share with me but I didn't bother to ask after all I figured that Percy would reveal the secret when he was good and ready in this I was quite correct it was not long before Percy asked me to sit down. So I did.

Percy's POV

I asked Thane to sit down and began to share with him several secrets that up to now had been kept from him. I started by telling him that even though it was true that the Hanar were the first people to help the drell by evacuating 375,000 Drell to Kahje, but shortly after they did their bit. Apollo took his sun chariot which he had turned into a train and evacuated 5,000,000,000 drell to Olympus leaving only 5,999,625,000 drell to die on Rakhana I told him that I had learned about that only shortly after coming to Olympus. Athena has two hundred and fifty million drell helping her at the school she had set up on Olympus Demeter has another two hundred and fifty million helping her in the gardens and parks around Olympus Chiron has two hundred and fifty million helping him with the Pegasus stables Ares has about five hundred million drell in his army to aid in the upcoming war. another five hundred million have joined Athena's army as soldiers for the same reason. one billion five hundred million drell spend are helping Hephaestus make weapons and Armor for the up coming war. Three hundred and seventy-five million drell are in Aphrodite and Hera's breeding program and one hundred eighty-seven million and five hundred thousand drell serve under Hermes in much the same occupation as you worked in for many years Thane. And the rest busy themselves helping which ever gods or goddesses need their help.

1 billion drell are currently employed by Annabeth helping her to build the home you and Artira will be sharing together it will be nothing elaborate of course forty bedrooms, forty bathrooms, Dinning hall little more then a honeymoon cottage really.

Thane stopped me for a second as he inquired saying, " You mean Artira's mother is already building it?" I smiled as I replied saying, " It is built my young drell it is finished you and your wife could move in tomorrow." I almost had to laugh when I saw the look of shock on Thane's face. So I added with a light chuckle saying, "Don't worry Thane I know you and Artira need to finish your mission before you settle in to your new home." I also made it quite clear that all the drell that had been brought to Olympus had been turned immortal they were not however been granted godhood no very few mortals are granted the exceptional gift of all the drell only Thane and his son were granted that greatest of gifts I also confided in Thane, that Kolyat had been to Olympus at least once before but that even before his first arrival on Olympus he had met my cousin/stepsister Jasmine Jackson. She is the goddess of mystery and she had been with me and Apollo when he an I actually first made it a point to study the Hanar and the few drell that lived on Kahje, my cousin having been an hed Kolyat but then she begged her own daughter to be patient because Aphrodite had already told her that Kolyat was not to be the only Drell that so great a gift would be granted too since Aphrodite had already started you (Thane) and Artira on the pathway of true love after saying as much Amphitrite led Kolyat to where Zeus was, and asked him to find some one who would keep Kolyat safe until you (Thane) and Artira arrived so that the gift of immortality could be granted to father and son at the same time. Zeus then called Artemis and instructed her to teach Jasmine's boyfriend how to hunt and to protect him as she would protect any of her hunters explaining in full what the plan was after that Artemis bowed to Zeus and agreed to do as he commanded her. And that of course leads us to the time you and your son had arrived here on Olympus and were granted Immortality in fact Jasmine was suppose to be Kolyat's companion for the bath you and he took earlier to day but something happened to make it necessary for Zeus to choose one of minor goddesses to accompany him instead. Thane then Looked at me and inquired saying, " And what was that may I ask?" I smiled ruefully and decided to answer him with nothing but the exact truth saying, " a tragedy though what happened can not kill a god or goddess it has the ability to injure them and have some small effect the tragedy that occurred was Jasmine Jackson was stung by a pit scorpion which comes from the very pits of Tartarus, though as I said it is unable to kill an immortal it can still affect them she suffered many of the same symptoms that are common when a person is stung by one of those beasts the beast had stung Jasmine while she had been eating just a day before you and your son arrived the creature stung her in her hand and a huge red welt appeared on it and began oozing dirty silver puss normally it is a yellow puss but because our blood is golden the puss and dangerous stuff like that take on a tarnished silver color however the her ability to hear began to fade and then things began to be blurry and then she found moving very difficult, she then suffered Paralysis.

Those are the only symptoms that are able to affect a god or goddess however if not treated those symptoms could become permanent lucky for her Apollo was nearby and rushed her to his home immediately and she has been undergoing treatment all this time in fact that is why Artira has not returned home yet she is paying Jasmine a visit and no doubt your son is there as well." After saying that I led Thane to Apollo's palace and as we entered Thane saw his wife seated near another young woman who was lying in a bed like the kinds you would expect to find in a hospital and next to that bed knelt his son Kolyat who was holding the hand of the girl in the bed. Thane moved over to where Artira is and stood behind her so he could get a better look at the woman who had captured his son's heart. Jasmine was beautiful her hair was so long that it couldn't even fit on the bed with her and so cascaded off either side of the bed and flowed around the floor weaving in and out of the legs of the near by chairs the color of her hair as I learned from Artira was the color of Onyx a stone which was pure black but also had an iridescent shine.

Thane's POV

As I moved to stand behind my beloved wife I could see the look of pure worry in my son's eyes and it was entirely too clear to me that his love for the young goddess in the bed was as deep as my love for Artira. But soon my attention was drawn away from the young woman in the bed to a young female drell child who had just entered carrying in her hands a jug of what I assumed was medicine but it was the words that came out of her mouth that surprised me more than anything else.

She spoke calmly and quietly while looking Apollo in the eyes. Saying, " Uncle Apollo I have the salve that you requested for my friend Jasmine." Apollo smiled genuinely and replied saying, "Thank you Leiko now run along and play but please don't forget to let your parents know where you are going and remember to be back in your house before sunset you have a very big day at school tomorrow after all Athena is taking your class on a field trip to show you how the marshmallows you and your friends all love to eat are made." I then saw the child smile brightly and with a swift and beautiful curtsy hasten out of the room. I looked inquisitively at Apollo, hoping for an idea about what just had happened here I mean I had heard from Percy that a total of five billion drell had been brought to Olympus but what had caused my confusion was that I had heard the child refer to him as uncle Apollo I was wondering if she was a drell demi-god. Apollo noted my confusion and soon replied saying, "No she is not a half blood (another word for Demi- god) she is full drell but ever since we brought the drell here to Olympus, we treat them as family and insist on being referred to as such by the drell that have been taken in by us sort of how the Quarians live we are all one large happy family we work together, eat together, play together and learn from each other and those that are a little uncomfortable with it at first soon learn to accept it or they end up punishing themselves far better then we ever could."

I was lucky enough to have no trouble with it and told Apollo as much. He smiled and turned back to his work on Jasmine and then both Artira and I followed Percy back to his home after all since we were leaving the next morning it seemed only fair that we spend this night with him rather than seeing our new home. Annabeth walked into the house shortly after we had, Artira walked over to her mother and hugged her tightly and then the two walked off no doubt to talk about girl stuff.

Artira's Pov

When mom and I were in my room I sat down and looked at my mom it was wonderful to know that when the Collectors were done my friends and I could return to Olympus where the rest of them would join the ranks of the Olympians but I was also afraid I was uncertain about how many would survive to return here with me. As I confided all that to my mother I noted that my mother's face had a knowing smile on it so I inquired about it saying, " Mom what do you know that you are not telling me?" My mother smiled even brighter as she replied saying, " you and your friends will have more accompanying you on this quest I aside from the Muses you will be having your cousin Clarisse with you, and Artemis is sending her best hunter Zoe Nightshade with you. You have more hope of surviving then anyone else I could imagine."

I smiled actually pleased that my family had actually upped our chances for success. Mom smiled though I could clearly see the tears that stood in her eyes as she smiled and said , " You will be a strong woman my child lead your family through this trying time and we will always be there for you and your friends and their families. And dear please remember the very second you get back with your friends from this mission through the Omega four relay return to Olympus Directly I know you will no doubt have other missions afterwards but all of us would prefer to add your friends to our immortal ranks before you did any more flying around like chickens with no heads. Do I make myself crystal clear?" I smiled at my mom and replied saying, "Yes mother inescapably clear"

Thane's Pov

I was still inquisitive and asked to see where the drell lived because I had yet to see any buildings that housed any Drell at all. Percy smiled at me and said he would show me where they lived. With that he led me out of the house he took me an place that could easily have fit ten of forty-nine of America's fifty states but all five billion drell only took up about 1/15th of it I then asked Percy why he had given the drell such a large parcel of land of their home when all that was living there was 5 billion drell? Percy smiled brightly and then replied saying,

"That it was because it was our intention for the drell population to increase and thrive in their new environment you and your son as you know will be living in the main body of Olympus with me and all the other gods and goddesses the drell here are immortal but not deified among the Olympians or the other gods and goddesses for many different reasons. But the biggest one is that it was not their wish, they wished to only be allowed to live their lives as they had always lived so we offered a compromise we granted them Immortality and eternal youth but allowed them settle where they chose to live on Olympus. And Olympus is large enough to accommodate as many people as we so choose. Who knows what uncle Zeus' next decree will be in order to protect the Universe and all the wonderful creatures in it from the reaper menace. It may be that one day all species will be living here after all Zeus sees that most if not all the races are on friendly terms with Artira. The only race that seems to dislike Artira at all that I have seen are the Batarians. However they will still be granted a place here if they choose it. And despite what this looks like at the moment this doesn't mean that we are segregating the alien races after all the fact that you and your son and all the rest of Artira's friends will be joining us in the main body of Olympus is enough to prove that. No the races will be permitted to mingle and live in the same areas and do the same things but it will not be forced on them. This is a sanctuary Olympus is as large a place as you could wish it to be. And all the races that are given a place here will have enough room to expand and thrive without fear."

I was surprised by what Percy had told me but nonetheless pleased. I began to wonder that if the Hanar were granted a place here if the Olympians would be able to accommodate the other drell that would no doubt accompany the Hanar. But as of yet I spoke of my concern to no one. One thing at a time.

That evening when we returned home to Percy and Annabeth's home I bid my mother and father in law goodnight and decided to retire for the evening knowing that Artira and I would be leaving to continue our journey in the morning. Our battle against the collectors was still to be waged and if we were to wage it we needed to follow the Illusive man's lead by going to a derelict reaper and collecting an IFF. Though I knew everything else had been upgraded and figured that no doubt god of the forge that I had been introduced to yesterday had made the upgrades even stronger so I figured we had more chance than ever to comeback in one piece. And, Artira had helped everyone get their own personal closure to make sure we all could focus on the mission 100%. All we needed was the Iff and we would be good to go. I went to sleep with the image of success in my head as I am sure Artira did as well.

Artira's POV

The next morning, Thane, I, and my mom and dad got up just as Apollo was getting ready to bring on the dawn of the new day. I said goodbye to all my family and Thane wished his son good luck with his training and gave him some small advice about how to attract a woman. After a couple more tearful heart felt goodbyes Thane and I boarded the Normandy and headed to where we would find the IFF so we could finally complete our mission.


	11. Chapter 11

Artira's POV

It was not to long after that, when we finally finished collecting the IFF and had unexpectedly picked up a new member of the crew and an odd one at that what Tali's people call a Geth. I had fought many of them when I was attempting to stop Saren and Sovereign. But this one didn't seem hostile in fact it actually wanted to help us. And even with the large group of people that my family had sent with us I felt it was a good idea to never turn away any kind of help that was offered. After we helped Legion, by rewriting the geth heretics which were the geth that had worshipped Sovereign and the Reapers we decided to hit the Omega four relay because while we were helping legion the Collectors had abducted almost all of the human members of my crew save all the ones I had recruited myself and the few people that had joined us from Olympus the only other member of my crew that escaped the Collectors was Joker who had been helping EDI our ships AI the get the Collectors off my ship. It didn't take us long to get to the collector home base and complete our mission we rescued the members of our crew who had been abducted and on top of that we all survived and managed to destroy the Collector base much to the Illusive man's disappointment and then I honored my word to my mother by telling Joker to set our course back towards Earth, New York and the Empire state building.

And soon Hephaestus' magnet caught the Normandy yet again and pulled it toward Olympus then came the surprise of my life I can only assume that Artemis had given Zoe special instructions about what to do when we returned but still I was shocked and incensed by what she was doing, I should probably explain what she was doing that I found troubling, She had rounded up Garrus, Tali, Miranda, Jacob, Samara, Grunt, Jack, Kasumi, Zaeed, Mordin, Legion, and Joker who she had yanked up from his seat in the cockpit and she had them all tied together in a line as if they were prisoners that she was going to lead to their fate she even had Doctor Chakwas tied in the line. Clarisse wasn't any happier about it then I was and she and I both marched over to Zoe and told her that even though everyone was coming with us to Olympus this time they were to come as friends and not as prisoners and told her to release them at once. Zoe merely smiled and replied saying, " I have not bound them be cause they are prisoners, the bindings are there for their own protection they do not know their way around Olympus yet unlike Thane and thee who have had a chance to learn your ways around during you previous visit we do not wish any of thy friends to get hopelessly lost on Olympus and miss the ceremony do we?"

I then saw the sense that was in Zoe's words after all while Thane and I had explored Olympus extensively before we left for our mission none of our friends had ventured off the ship at that time. As we exited the ship Garrus looked up at me and begged me to make Zoe un bind him at least he also asked why I was letting her treat him and all the other people I considered friends so cruelly, I smiled gently and replied saying, " I know this seems cruel or like she doesn't trust you even though she knows you are all friends of mine, but it is actually for your benefit you see my real father and mother live here I was born here and given to the family that raised me on Mindoir and I had a chance to explore my home and learn my way around the last time we were here even Thane explored Olympus while all the rest of you chose to remain on the Normandy and so you are bound like this so that you don't end up wandering off and getting lost before my family can meet you." Garrus seemed to understand but then he inquired saying , " I can understand that but what about Joker? He can barely walk and Zoe didn't even take that into consideration perhaps she would be kind enough to at least unbind him and allow him to lean on someone so he doesn't end up shattering any of his bones." I smiled and told him that I would speak to Zoe about that. With that I walked over to Zoe and asked to speak to her on a certain matter that was of severe importance. She lead me over to a side bar and I spoke to her urgently saying, " Zoe I understand what you meant by binding the others so they couldn't get lost but I think you should at least release Joker my pilot after all he has Vrolik syndrome also known as brittle bone disease and he can barely walk since the bones in his legs never formed properly they are basically hollow to much force and they will shatter. So you might want to let him lean on Clarisse or at least on someone and unbind him to prevent that from happening." Zoe Smiled kindly and took a look at Jeff Moreau and replied to me saying, " You needn't worry their first stop is a temporary quarantine at Apollo's temple because after their long trying adventure with taking out that Collector base Artemis suggested to the other Olympians that they be given couple days of R&R before they join the ranks of the immortals in fact they will only be bound long enough to get them there in fact we are little more than half way there as it is since Apollo doesn't live that far from Hepaestus' forges once we are out of here we turn left and we are there Apollo will tend to them and get them ready to the next few days and weeks during which time they shall be joining our ranks but for now Artira you and your husband may go and see your family and settle yourselves in your home."

I knew there was no arguing with Zoe so I went over to Thane 'who was the only one not bound' and took his hand and headed towards my parent's home and we settled ourselves down to a little bit.

Zoe's Pov

I lead the "prisoners" to Apollo's temple and then unbound them as Apollo took them to respective holding areas. Apollo gently carried Jeff "Joker" Moreau to a bed to try to see if there might be a way to cure his Vrolik syndrome. Though I could see it in all their eyes they were frightened uncertain of their fates. I couldn't help but smile knowing the shock and bliss that would replace those looks of fear with in a few days.

Garrus' Pov

As I watched Zoe, Artira, and Thane leave I turned to look at the one they called Apollo and inquired of him saying, " So I understand about Artira being the child of two Olympian parents but now I must ask what does that mean for me and the rest of her friends 'at the word friends I nodded at the others around me.' I hope we are not going to end up on the dissection table for daring to be her friends." Apollo turned to me his face beaming with mirth at friendliness as he replied saying, " No none of you are going to end up on a dissection table after all we approve of you being her friends no your fate is less bad then that if not good. But if I were to tell you it would spoil the surprise but trust me you will enjoy this surprise for many years to come." I looked at him and just looked nervous as I replied, " Supposing we live through it." Apollo laughed and my nervousness and came over and put his hand on my shoulder as he smiled again he then lead me over to a comfortable looking bed and told me to get some sleep that I would need it in the days to come and that it wouldn't be long before the Olympian counsel called for me and the others. I sat down on the bed and looked at Zaeed I had never seen a mercenary look so worried as he did at that moment. Though I suppose I can't blame him everyone was just as on edge since none of us know what our fates will be.

Jack's Pov

I am furious and scared I almost feel like I am back on Pragia that scared little kid being tortured and experimented on in that Cerberus facility the only difference is that Apollo hasn't used any drugs or torture methods yet the key word here is yet. I hope Artira isn't just going to abandon us here. Not after all we have been through.

Zeus' Pov

After a few days I confirmed that we had enough of the Nectar and Ambrosia mixture to turn each and every one of Artira's friends Immortal I then told Apollo to bring Artira's friends in to the throne room with the ladies coming in first with the young men following them after all the rule of politeness is Ladies first. Plus I know the women would be a little more timid thus get them out of the way first. Soon Apollo returned to the throne room where the entire assembly of the Olympians, and all the other minor gods and goddesses were fully assembled. The first two women who entered were Jack who to many was known as Subject Zero though Artira would not tell me why. And next to here was Miranda Lawson, Miranda looked nervous her normally cool, calm demeanor was gone. Jack looked nervous as well but she also looked furious, like she was going to kill some one with her bare hands. It was at that point my wife Hera spoke up and actually left her throne and ran to the two girls her face beaming as she said, " My darling daughters have come home at last. Oh Miranda I have been waiting for this ever since I exchanged the chromosome your father had given them to experiment on to make a child for him with one of my own. Bringing you into the world I did the same for your sister Orianna and when I find her she will be brought here and you both will be safe from that man for the rest of eternity. And you my little one I knew I should have taken you with me to Olympus before those Cerberus scientists could have fooled your step-mom and your father into believing that you were dead. I am sorry I didn't act right then and there but now you are home and that is all that matters. And once my husband is done with you girls we can all find a nice place to sit down and catch up doesn't that sound like fun?" Miranda just stood that in shock but soon found enough to clarity to nod her head. Jack though I could see she was glad to know she had a mother who actually cared about what happen to her but she was now on the defensive because the comment her mother had used to ensue that I was going to do something with her and Miranda must have struck a cord that had something to do with her past and it showed in her reply to Hera when she snapped out saying, " Oh and What is he going to do to us Mother I wonder is he going to try some sort of drug on me and Miranda?" Hera never missed a beat she smiled at Jack since she had been watching what Cerberus had done to Jack when she was much younger and so calmly replied saying, " No my daughter this is not some heinous experiment like what Cerberus conducted on you, Zeus is going to give you and Miranda a special drink and it will grant you Immortality meaning you two will never die and never grow old. It has been decided that this magnificent gift be given to all of Artira's friends old and new. You two were the first two chosen to set the example for the others." I saw Jack's face go wide eyed in shock but I could tell she was also extremely pleased with the idea and so with out further delay I brought forth the golden goblets which were filled with the mixture of Nectar and Ambrosia I handed one cup to Miranda she was a little nervous about what it would taste like but tried it anyway I can't say I blame her nervousness after all even Thane and his son Kolyat were tentative when they first partook of the mixture but I suppose that is the natural response for newcomers. However like all of them after her first tentative sip she downed the rest with enthusiasm. Jack soon followed suit after that was done and over Hera once more emerged from her seat and walked towards the two girls and lead them out of the throne room.

As three more were led in by Apollo this these three were Kasumi Goto, a young human woman with a pension of Kleptomania, Samara who are Artira explained was an Asari Justicar she certainly seemed serious yet kind and I could almost say sad, the last was Tali Zora the Quarian that Artira had made friends with during her first mission against Sovereign and Saren. I smiled at the timid little Quarian and explained what was going to happen Tali looked at me and I could see there was more in her fear than just uncertainty at the process I then looked at Artira knowing she had more knowledge about the fears and questions this young woman was having than any of us. Artira met my eyes and replied to my unspoken question by saying, " Tali is afraid of the effect the Ambrosia and Nectar mixture will have on her system as a whole because unlike Thane or Samara or any of the others of my friends who systems who might be able to intake this kind of thing safely because the amino acids that make up their bodies are Levo based both Tali' and Garrus' bodies like all of their kindred are made of Dextro amino acids." I nodded for now I understood and actually had an answer to the little Quarian so I spoke to Tali saying, " you needn't fear little one this will not have any adverse effect on you or Garrus considering that Olympians are not strictly levo or dextro those who live here live pretty much in both worlds and can thus eat the foods of both groups." The shocked and understanding look on Tali's face indicated that she was ready to try her luck. However at that moment Aphrodite who I knew had spent many years among the Quarians raising Tali stood up from her seat and walked over to Tali and wrapped her in a hug as she said, " My darling daughter just relax and trust what Zeus is telling you and just think how glad you will be when you are done and we can find somewhere nice to sit and talk."

That having been said Tali approached me and I handed her the cup and she began to drink I then handed a cup to samara and another to Kasumi when all three of them had drank the mixture Aphrodite escorted Tali out of the throne room so she could talk with her child and Apollo led the other girls back to his place. Shortly after a brief conversation with Tali Aphrodite returned to the throne room and took her seat again.

Garrus' Pov

As Apollo let us into where Zeus and the other gods and goddesses were to decide our fates I was trembling but not as badly as Joker was he was terrified I watched him as he ran through the different ways he might use to get them to show mercy. As we finally entered the throne room I looked at where Artira was seated I knew that she and Thane were an item and were probably going to get married but I didn't think she would have the rest of her friends punished just because of that and I stated that to her. That is when I saw her move from her seat and she spoke in a calm and gentle tone I figured she would be angry at me for what I had said but she wasn't she looked at me with almost a look of sadness in her face as she said, " Garrus you know me better than that. It is true that my family are the powerful people that you see in this room but you were not brought here for punishment but to be rewarded for your long friendship with me my grandfather/uncle is in a few moments going to hand you and the other men here a golden goblet filled with a mixture of Ambrosia and Nectar which are the food and drink of the gods but when mixed that bestow immortality upon those who drink the contents. Thane has already joined the counsel of Olympians you and the rest of my friends are beginning to join their ranks yourselves how you can see that as a punishment is beyond me." I looked into her eyes and then I realized I had jumped to the wrong conclusions I looked down totally ashamed of myself. As I replied, "I am sorry Artira I guess I didn't think it through fully can you ever forgive me?" Artira smiled as she replied, "Of course Garrus I guess it was partly our fault because we didn't tell you what to expect but we left it to your imagination. However it is water under the bridge let's get this on before any of the others begin panicking." I smiled at replied saying, " I couldn't agree more." At that moment Zeus handed each of us a golden cup and we drank our fates.

Just as the ceremony ended two of the goddesses arose and came over to Jeff and me One was clearly the goddess Aphrodite for I had seen her arise from her seat however the other was thinner that Aphrodite her hair was the color of the rainbow she introduced her self to me as Iris the goddess of the rainbow. But nothing could have prepared me for what happened next Iris told me that she was the mother to me and my sister that my father had met her when she was exploring Palaven and after a dating her for a couple times he asked her to marry him and she had agreed and it was soon after that that I bore you and then a few years later I bore your sister Solana it was not many years after that that Zeus called me back here telling me that I would see you , your father , and your sister again but that preparations must be made for you all that I had to get my home ready to house the three of you so for awhile I left you , your sister and your father in the care of one of my few Turian friends asking her to act as your step mother till I was able take you all home. She told me she would play that part as long as she was able to. So I left you so that I could get quickly to work and now your chamber is ready for you to move in my son and soon your sister and your father will be joining you. I know that you have more of your journeying to do but I want you to know I will always be watching over you my little boy. With that she kissed me and then led me out of the throne room I don't know what happened to Jeff after that.

Jeff "Joker" Moreau's Pov

As if the idea of now being immortal was not enough of a shock just after I had finished drinking the mixture that Zeus had given to me I saw Aphrodite approach me and she then told me something that very nearly surprised me enough to faint. She told me that she had been my mother and that during much of my life she had as I remembered working repairing star ships which as I had told Artira was the reason I had ended up at the flight academy. She had even told me that when the time came for her to return Zeus had told her to bring me and my sister and our father with her but due to something Apollo had told her a few weeks before about how he could fix my Vrolrik syndrome but I would have to be older and stronger before the procedure so she decided to leave me , my sister, and my father and return to Olympus alone so that I could grow up and be ready for the procedure she also told me that no matter what happened that the Olympians were going to join us in the battle against the Reapers she also told me that the reapers would find their abilities useless against them and even against Artira and me and our friends because the Ichor that was now flowing through our veins would protect us from any kind of indoctrination those machines could do. I was shocked at how much Aphrodite knew about the reapers but then I smacked myself in the head of course they watched Artira take down Sovereign. It was not very long before Aphrodite took me to her palace and found me a nice large room and told me to make myself comfortable and to try to get some sleep but I looked at her and inquired saying, " What about the Normandy the ship that I pilot of Artira I don't think I should just start enjoying myself with out making sure it is safe." Aphrodite smiled as she replied, " You don't need to worry Hephaestus is working on it and will have it ready to fly in no time he is making some minor adjustments to also enable Apollo to follow the ship while Artira goes and helps her other friend Admiral Hackett by rescuing his friend, Zeus believes that one of the best ways to defeat this foe is to not need to fight it in the first place so while Artira is rescuing Amanda Kenson and confirming her findings about the reaper invasion Apollo will be gathering Batarians to keep on Olympus and as we did when we helped rescue the drell we will do the same to the Batarians some will be given jobs in the educational system, some in Ares' armies, and some will find work wherever their talents fall. and they will also be given a large parcel of land on which to live and thrive just as the drell were. And so it will be with each of the races with any luck we hope that by the time the reapers arrive all the races that were on friendly terms with Artira and even the ones that were not will be safely gathered and turned immortal and given a place here on Olympus."

I looked at my mom and was both confused at least a little and I expressed my confusion by inquiring saying, " So the Reapers will fail because the Olympians will have done their job for them?" My mom smiled kindly and as if she found my comment a little funny but after a few minutes she replied to the question by saying, " Well that would be true if it wasn't the Reapers' purpose to destroy all life in the Universe but since it is they are up for the extinction of all life in the universe and galaxy the only race however that they can not get is us (meaning the Greek gods and the Olympians and the creatures of those stories like satyrs, Centaurs, and the rest) since we are immortal and so by turning the races that were on friendly terms with Artira and even the ones who weren't fully the we are blocking the Reapers Goal and thus winning this war before it even begun. In fact the man you know as David Anderson is a lot like Artira he is child of Dionysus and his beautiful wife Ariadne and given many blessings from Ares and all the other gods and goddesses and like Artira he still retains his immortality though no one knows it but he is no the only one David's friend, Kahlee Sanders her father was indeed mortal but her mother who she thought had passed on before she joined the Alliance or any thing else was by no means mortal nor did she die in fact her mother at this moment waits for her to come home to Olympus. But enough about that my son you must rest tonight as no doubt Artira and her husband Thane are already doing."

She then Lead me to her home and took me to my room though room is to poor a word it was like three home cities connected into one big space. I slowly limped over to my bed and I laid down and before my head even hit the pillow I was asleep locked in a blissful dream world.

Zeus' Pov

After everyone was asleep I took my own journey to the Citadel when I arrived I found Counselor David Anderson sitting he looked really worried I figured that was because Artira had yet to let him know that she was back safely from her Suicide mission. Well I figured I would deliver the good news as it was David Anderson was the only one that not only knew about his true heritage but also knew that the couple on Mindoir were not Artira's true parents but as we had requested he kept his knowledge to himself he also knew full well who I was so when I walked over and sat across from him I was not surprised when he looked up at me and said, " Lord Zeus it is good to see you again has Perseus and Annabeth heard anything from Artira recently?" which was his way of finding out through me whether Artira had survived the suicide mission. I smiled brightly as I replied saying, " yes she arrived safe and sound at home on Olympus and no doubt she and her companions are resting from their adventures and I am sure the worst is still before them though I don't really think so I think the worst is over." I nearly laughed when I saw the shocked look on David's face when he looked at me and Inquired, " So you think the Collectors were the last we shall hear or see of the Reapers?" my smile Brightened even more as I replied, " No I am sure we will see the reapers themselves one day but by that time it won't matter anymore because there will be nothing for them to kill or harvest. By the time they get here there will be nothing they can harvest because every last human, and all alien life forms will be on Olympus either as one of the Olympian Deities major or minor or as an immortal subject. It depends on their desire and what the fates have planned." David's shocked face almost made me laugh as he then started to state that some races didn't get along due to things like in the Krogan case the Krogans' hated Turians and Salarians because of the Genophage situation that made breeding all but impossible I just smiled as I then replied saying, " As far as the Turians go they will be gathered to Olympus but one will be left that Artira can use to negotiate with the Krogan to get a cure underway then after the cure for the Genophage has been administered the Krogan will be taken to Olympus as will the Salarians and if they don't like it tough."

It was now David Anderson's turn to laugh as he replied saying, " I will not be sorry to go home to Olympus myself but can we count on the Olympian's support in the war if it comes down to it?" I smiled and replied saying, " Of course you can All of Olympus is preparing for war those machines won't know what hit them. Ares is excited about teaching these evil machines that they are as he would put it only second rate." David smiled and then we hugged and I said goodbye and that I would see him when the time came for him to come home. And with that I returned to Olympus and settled down for sleep.

_Four weeks after the mission to rescue Amanda Kenson_

_Artira's Pov_

_After we completed the entire mission and Apollo had rescued entire Batarian Colonists from Aratoht and the other Batarian colonies. We returned to Olympus when the Batarians were put into Quarantine and were granted Immortality while there and were left in Quarantine until Zeus could find a suitable habitat on Olympus for them and until he could send Zoe and Apollo to capture the other Batarians._

_I had given my report to Admiral Hackett and even invited him up to Olympus for a chat which he graciously accepted and he debriefed me about the mission and learned that his friend had not only found an item that proved that the Reapers were a real threat but had become indoctrinated by said object and that I had only minutes to spare to destroy that relay. And even though the mission was a success and none of the Batarians had really been lost, no one except Apollo, and I and my family knew that So it was determined that sooner or later I was going to have to go to Earth and answer for all that but that he would make them fight for it but that he couldn't stop it but he might be able to delay it. I told him that I understood where they might be coming from and that Since I had done nothing wrong I hoped people would be wise enough to see it. It was then that Zeus decided to strike so to speak while Admiral Hackett and I were still in the midst of speaking Zeus entered the room and gently but firmly grabbed Hackett's arm and began pulling him towards the door. I rose from where I was sitting and looked my uncle/great grandfather right in the eyes and told him to release my friend but he just met my gaze and told me he had things to discuss with him and seeing the serious look in Zeus' face I backed down. _

_Zeus' Pov _

_I led the trembling man from Thane and Artira's home and down the streets of Olympus and into the Throne room which was completely empty save for myself and Admiral Hackett. The man finally managed to speak saying, " Zeus I know as much about you as Counselor Anderson does but why did you lead me from Artira's home? Did I do something to anger you?" I turned around and met the man's fear filled gaze but my eyes showed more mirth than anything else for I can easily tell you I was by no means angry at the man so I replied to him saying, " I am not angry but the task I plan to do is best done while you are here and since Artira still needs her rest after her own ordeal I decided to do this task with you alone and not trouble Artira with it until she is in better shape." That being said I turned around and walked towards a table where we now kept the mixture of Ambrosia and Nectar in readiness so I took a cup from the Table and then returned to Admiral Hackett's side and handed the cup to him saying, " Now in this cup is a drink that I have given to all of Artira's crew that accompanied her on her adventures the only a small number of her friends have yet to taste this and only because I have had a hard time tracking them down the first one who has yet to taste this is Liara Tsoni but only because I have not been able to find her at least not since she was seen on Illium but I am sure she will again turn up. The other one that has yet to taste this mixture is Urnot Wrex but that is because he is busy at his home on Tuchanka but in good time he will be given the chance to take this step but now it is your time." _

_Admiral Hackett then took the cup from my hands and though he was hesitant he downed to contents and I had Hera guide him to a nice place for him to sleep until the morning._

_AN: I am sorry it has taken me so long to get this next chapter out but the thoughts are still the same Flames will be ignored but constructive advice will be appreciated._


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer, I do not own the lullabye in this chapter that belongs to the group who wrote it but I have no clue who they are.

_Seven months after Admiral Hackett joined the rank of the immortals_

_Artira and her parents went to earth to deal with the accusations that were against her but in the end it still ended with her ship being dry docked and she being turned into a normal civilian but at her parent's request she was returned to her home in New York (Mount Olympus) and was allowed visits from all her friends when needed or desired however she still had the possibility to be reinstated one day. But at this moment Artira couldn't have been more relieved she wanted to spend all the time she could with her family and her Husband Thane and decided that now was indeed the perfect time to do so. Artira knew that soon she would need to go and at least give a pretense of helping the people try to prepare to fight off the Reaper invasion So as to give the Olympians a chance to get a majority of the other races to the Safety of Mount Olympus as it was Apollo and Percy had already gone to the Batarian home world and retrieved as many Batarians from that place as would fit on Apollo's sun chariot which was just about all of them only a few were left behind to follow in their own starships. A few weeks later Artira's presence was requested back on Earth so after many days she went to Vancouver, in British Columbia and settled there for a while but she did not go alone Ares the god of War and several of his soldiers accompanied Artira as did Apollo and many of his children for they knew that the enemy was close to arriving soon so they were getting themselves ready._

Ares' Pov

While Artira was resting in her small apartment I ran into Admiral Anderson who had for now left being a counselor and spoke to him and soon learned that this new hearing was to manage to get Artira reinstated. I told Anderson that all of the armies of Olympus were ready to help defend earth from the reapers or any other enemy that might come in the mean time and to help evacuate any and all humans from earth Anderson looked at me a little confused and inquired, " And how exactly will that help us?" I smiled as I replied saying, "first of all getting the humans and all the other alien races out of the path of the reapers will help you because the reapers can not attack Mount Olympus for while we are part of the universe we are still also separate for Olympus is in a parallel dimension which is why we are located on the six hundredth floor of the empire state building everyone knows that the empire state building only has 150 floors so the 600drth floor passes through into our dimension"

Anderson smiled but then inquired further saying, " and you are sure there is enough room in that dimension to fit all the Drell, Hanar, Turian, Krogan, Salarian, Asari, Batarian, Quarian, Geth, and human populace that you intend to bring there?" I smiled and replied saying, "Of course our current population only takes up about 1/1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000th (and for those who are not familiar with big numbers like that, that number's a Quattuordecillionth which is to date the highest number I know of). We have more than enough space to harbor more than all the races you have already mentioned the only humans we will leave on this planet for the Reapers will be the Illusive man and his ilk." Anderson smiled as he inquired saying, "So the Illusive man and the rest of Cerberus will be the only people left behind?" I smiled and stated, " Only the ones who have not left Cerberus. The ones who have will be captured and brought to Olympus."

Admiral Anderson's Pov

I smiled after my talk with Ares and knew that many humans were going to start being evacuated before the defense committee convened or anything else happened since the Olympians were certain that the Reapers were going to try to make an attack soon but exactly when was not yet known so I just allowed Ares to continue his travels. From the distance I could already see Apollo loading humans into his sun train by the dozens most of the people were civilians who needed to be taken away from here before any danger struck

As I continued to take in the sight of Apollo loading civilians up to take them to Olympus I got news from the defense committee that they wanted to see me and Artira Shepard as soon as possible. So I sent James Vega to retrieve Artira from her apartment and then I go to prepare myself for the meeting. I then notice that Apollo and his sons have left Vancouver and I suppose that after gathering all the civilians from around the world had left to return to Olympus.

Artira's Pov

During the many months I had been on Olympus following my final adventure which ended with the destruction of the Viper Nebula and the "supposed" obliteration of all the Batarians who lived there. I had lived with my Husband Thane and given birth to our first child a beautiful baby girl we chose for her a name that in the language of Ancient Greece means rich and exotic. Adrianna she in many ways she looks almost exactly like me but she had some tell tale features that connect her to her father she had his skin but she had my hair which is like my mother's blonde she also had his dual eyelids her hands closely resembled her father's but her nose and several other features resemble me closely her eyes were the same color as mine which are a mixture of my mothers storm grey eyes and my father sea green eyes depending on the light in a particular room or what I was wearing my eyes either looked storm gray or sea green, Her eyes were exactly the same in color.

I love her dearly and so when I came to earth, I brought her with me and no doubt I will take her with me wherever I go.

But while I wait to be called for I spend my time caring for my little girl and thinking of her father who chose to stay on Olympus and possibly learn how to fight from Athena on the off chance that despite the fact that we are bringing every different race that is known to us to live on Olympus that we might end up having to do some kind of mock battle to distract these fool machines long enough to enable Apollo to gather everyone to his sun charter bus and make it home to Olympus. I hold on to all my hope that we can destroy the reapers that Kronos built by simply taking away their purpose for that would be a thrilling endeavor. But mean while I still sit in my apartment and care for little Adrianna and as I put her down for her nap I sing her a Grecian lullaby that my mother had sung to me during the month she and my father had me before they sent me to my foster family on Mindoir and for those who are reading this account who do not know ancient Greek I will copy down the lullaby in English

_Lay down your head, and I'll sing you a lullaby _

_Back to the years of loo li lai lay _

_and I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow_

_Bless you with love, for the road that you'll go_

_May you sail far to the far fields of fortune _

_with diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet _

_And may you need never to banish misfortune_

_May you find kindness in all that you meet_

_May there always be angels to watch over you_

_To guide you each step of the way_

_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

_Loo li loo li lai lay_

_May you bring love, and may you bring happiness_

_Be loved in return to the end of your days _

_Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you_

_I'll just sit for awhile and sing loo li lai lay._

As I finished the lullaby and settle my daughter down to sleep and then pick up my data pad after looking out my window for a little while I hear my door open and look up to see a man I only briefly met named James Vega is standing there as I looked at him he saluted me and called me by a title I had not heard for many, many months and didn't exactly relish hearing again he called me Commander. I gently admonished him telling him that he was not supposed to call me that. He then replied saying "that he was not supposed to salute me either." and I just smiled and asked him what was up as I was picking up my sleeping child putting her in the little baby pouch I wore whenever I need to carry her from one place to another. James then told me that the defense committee wanted to speak with me. I threw my data pad on the bed and followed him it was then that I first began to suspect that the reapers were likely to be making their move.

When we met up with Admiral Anderson we continued our fevered walking while Anderson and I made a little small talk as we continued to talk we ran into Ashley Williams of course we exchanged some pleasantries and she took notice of my darling little girl and wondered if it was appropriate to bring my daughter in to meet with the defense committee I smiled and told her that wherever I go so goes my daughter all the way and when we finally got to where the committee were convening my secret fears were indeed confirmed the Reapers had come in fact they were attacking earth I knew I had to get them down to where Apollo and Ares were and so I told them that if we had any hope of fighting these mechanical menaces they would have to get out of the building quickly and meet up with some of my kin who were helping to evacuate people to a good distance so we could mount a devastating counter attack. And what I said worked the entire committee left their seats and made their way quickly away from where they had been sitting and out the door and no doubt many of them made it to Apollo's Sun train and got a way to Olympus.

Anderson and I and my baby didn't make it out of the room before the reapers' laser blasted through the window but being who we are all three of us survived and began to fight our way to make it to the Normandy we got stuck battling a who horde of husks and creatures that looked like really deformed Batarians probably made from what few Batarians we had been unfortunate enough to loose sight of Apollo and got them selves lost. But it wasn't too long before the Normandy came and picked us up I hoisted myself up on to the ship with my little precious child who being like me immortal was still alive and well if not a little frightened.

I then turned to help Anderson up but he told me he was intending to stay on earth for awhile I told him he was crazy for I knew his father Dionysus was waiting to see him again. He reminded me of the two men we had met who had been hurt and frightened by the Reapers and told me that there were many more just like them and that they needed a leader. And I told him then let Ares be that leader he is still on earth searching for Soldiers and I then reminded him we were in this fight together. Anderson then looked at me and told me it was a fight we couldn't win without help even if our real plan was to pull all our alien friends into the Olympian dimension with us we would still need their help too.

He then told me to go to the Citadel and speak to the counselors and tell them what had happened and ask for their help. I looked at him and told him that I didn't take orders from him anymore he then tossed me my dog tags and told me to consider myself reinstated he then spoke in an authoritative tone as he called me by my title Commander. I smiled gratefully and told him to stay with Ares and help him to gather the rest of the humans into the Olympian army and then fall back to Olympus with him and Apollo for this time would more then likely not be the time to fight the enemy,

but to get all of us to safety until we could finally make a truly devastating counter attack. He smiled and told me that he would follow my friendly suggestion. With that I walked into the interior of the Normandy where I told James and Ashley what Anderson's orders had been.

To say they were less than thrilled would be an understatement but since I was now the commanding officer on the Normandy they fell in line. Our first stop however was back to Olympus to let my family know and to pick up some supplies and some of my family who would be coming with us.

We arrived at the docking port in Hephaestus' forges as we usually did and Hephaestus decided that while we were there he would do some of his own repairs to our ship I lead James and Ashley through Olympus where I retrieved a newly build cradle for Adrianna and some things I would need for my little girl while we traveled I also bought a terrific store of food and drink for aboard the Normandy. My husband Thane was all packed and ready to go as was Lady Artemis, Zoe Nightshade, and of course my father and Mother.

Percy's POV

When I learned that my Daughter had been reinstated I was thrilled but I was also determined to go with Artira so that her daughter would be able to be kept safe while on this journey we knew we had to make at least a pretense of fighting this war if only to give Apollo the time he needed to gather as many people and Aliens as he could to Olympus so as we boarded the Normandy and we heard Artira speaking to admiral Hackett and him requesting that Artira go to mars to find check out some things that were occurring there we knew it was time to put our plan into full mobilization.

All the humans who were on earth including Dionysus' own son Admiral Anderson had already been brought back to Olympus to begin preparing for a counter attack. I am more than aware that even if we succeed in getting all the humans and alien races here to Olympus which would pretty much take the reapers reason for existing away that we would still have to do battle with them because all of us know that Kronos who Created the Reapers will never give up and will always try to find away to scare us, to harm us but we need not give that any thought for the moment for once everyone is granted Immortality there will be no way for the reapers to win. The reapers will fall it is their destiny… Ha, ha, ha I kill me.

Annabeth's Pov

I can't believe that Percy doesn't grasp the seriousness of this whole affair after all we are not gathering all these people to Olympus and turning them Immortal just to avoid a war with the reapers but to enable us a whole lot more time to prepare for this war Apollo is already collecting all the Hanar and Drell from Kahje to deliver them to Mount Olympus where Zeus would grant them Immortality and then put those who desired to help us in the eventual fight into either Athena's or Ares' armies and let the rest choose their own paths.

Apollo is also heading to the Turian home planet of Palaven along with Iris the goddess of the Rainbow to evacuate many of the Turians for the same reason and leaving only a handful so that one can be chosen to help negotiate a means to Cure the Genophage and then after the cure is administered the Krogan and Salarians will be evacuated along with all other humans and other races so as to provide a large number of soldiers and other for the fight against the reapers.

But the reason we are all heading to Mars is to gather what information we can from the Prothean ruins there in. plus it is rumored that Liara who just happens to be partly a child of Artemis just like Theseus who was the son of Poseidon and still the child of the king of Athens the same goes for Liara Matriarch Aethyta had as much to do with Liara being born to Benezia as Artemis did for Benezia had done what Theseus' mother had done and managed to bond with both of them in one day spaced only a few seconds a part which is how Liara had come to be born and she gained much from her dual parentage she gained Artemis' cunning and cleverness and possibly whatever personality traits Aethyta had to add.

When we arrived on Mars, Artira, and Ashley Williams and James Vega lead us up to the research facility where a horrifying shock awaited us. Cerberus had arrived there before us and were killing the researchers well to say my blood began to boil would be more than a major understatement but I kept my temper but that doesn't mean I didn't slit a few throats but isn't that what you would have done? Well once we were inside we happened to run into Liara then came a part that turned an already bad situation into almost a complete and total disaster Zoe Nightshade who never could keep her mouth shut walks over to Liara and tells her that she is a half-blood Liara was more than alittle shocked I interjected by saying that we would explain it all to her in due time but for now we should while we have a breathing space from fighting Cerberus imbeciles discuss why we had come and she could tell us what she had discovered while we were here.

Liara then told us that she had found a blueprint of a Prothean device that might be capable of stopping the reapers we sent James back to the shuttle so that on the Off chance Cerberus beat us to the Archives where we could find the blue print that he would be able to stop them from getting away. As it was it turned out a good idea that we sent James to guard the exit Cerberus had managed to beat us to the Archives and had had uploaded much of the blue prints on to their synthetic Robot Eva before we got there however we recovered her and the blue print after James Vega pulled a very dangerous stunt and flew our shuttle into Cerberus' Shuttle well at least no one was hurt in the crash. But Ashley got into a fight with the Synthetic and was badly injured in the fight but at least we were already heading to the Citadel to present our case to the Counsel anyway so we figured we would drop Ashley at the hospital while we were there.

I suppose I should have mentioned this anyway but Kaiden didn't die back on Virmire his father Apollo managed to get there quickly and got him into the sun chariot with barely seconds to spare back during the time of Artira's battle with Sovereign. So Kaiden is busy with his own life on Olympus happily married to Thalia grace Zeus' darling little girl who had chosen to take her place among the lesser deities and Kaiden has taken his place beside her, as her immortal husband and a minor deity himself he and Thalia are already expecting their first baby.

I know it is odd that Artira is already a mother and her friend Thalia who married Kaiden is only just now expecting but Kaiden and Thalia only got married a few months ago Kaiden got married to Thalia only four months ago while Artira was still on Mount Olympus where as Artira got married to Thane before they even went to the Collector base and the baby was already developing when she dealt with the alpha relay.

Percy's Pov

As we arrive on the citadel Ashley is taken to the hospital there for treatment and Artira, Liara, Artemis, Zoe, Annabeth, and I go to speak with the counsel my job is to convince the Counsel to follow our battle plan which will turn the reapers who are the hunters at this moment into the prey, since all the races that they are now trying to destroy will soon be Immortal via the decision of the Olympian gods I figure it will be a success after all I have brought a fully detailed map of the Olympian dimension which shows how enormous the place is and how able it would be to house All the different races comfortably and peacefully.

As Artira and Liara told the counsel about the Prothean blue print and plans for "fighting the reapers" I waited patiently and quietly So my daughter could have her moment to shine. Finally when my daughter paused for breath and nodded in my direction which we had earlier established as my signal that she was done and I could speak. I looked at the Counselors and cool and confident air I laid out what was the biggest plan that would save all the races from the reapers and yet also give us a better chance at defeating them whenever we finally decided to attack them. It also was the reason I was so certain that we were going to succeed where the Protheans had failed. After I finished telling them the entire plan I noted the expressions on the counselors' faces my attention was primarily directed to the face of the Asari counselor she looked at me very intently almost like she was trying to stare me down. As she inquired of me saying, " Are you sure your family's plan will work Mr. Jackson?" I just smiled calmly back at her and replied saying, " Of course it will work Counselor Tevos it is already being set into motion. All the humans who were on earth have already been lifted from earth and taken to Olympus the reapers were too slow and what few civilians and military personnel that had yet to make it to Apollo's sun van will be getting picked up quite soon while Ares keeps the reapers busy with his taunting of them." Counselor Valern then looked at me and inquired saying, "And what about the races that are like the Turians and Quarians who can't eat the same foods as you immortals?" I smiled having been there when all of my daughters friends had joined the ranks of the Olympians I finally replied saying, " There is no problem for them after all not very long ago A Turian and a Quarian recently joined our ranks you three probably will know them when you hear their names, Tali Zora and Garrus Vakarian." The Turian Counselor looked at me in shock and soon made his own inquiry saying, " And they had no adverse effects of the substance that granted them immortality?"

I smiled again and once more replied, " No, none, for you see Ambrosia and Nectar do not fall under the categories of either Levo or Dextro but will grant immortality to both and once that immortality is granted then the immortals may eat the food of either and gain benefit. As was proved by Garrus' mother Iris His mother is the goddess of rainbows and one of the two messengers of the gods, Tali's own mother was not Quarian herself but for many years lived with Rael Zora as his wife Tali's mother is Aphrodite goddess of love and beauty. Aphrodite has many children both Alien, and human. She also has a son her son is on the Normandy right at this moment. Namely Jeff "Joker" Moreau. I will tell you this though this is a big part of the plan my daughter Artira has to defeat the reapers first off by taking away their hope for victory thus demoralizing them then once we have finished that and with all the alien and human races having settled themselves on Olympus we will then begin our counter attack striking out and thus destroying the reapers once and for all.

Artira's POV

As I sat by and listened to my father speak to the counsel and tell them our entire plan to defeat the reapers I then felt I should add my voice So I spoke up finally saying, " Counselors we wouldn't expect you to take this offer on faith alone with out even allowing you to see what we are suggesting so if you would kindly board the Destiny Ascension and follow the Normandy we will show you what Olympus has to offer you."

Then Counselor Tevos looked at me and inquired saying, " are you sure that Olympus would welcome our folk?" I smiled and replied saying, "I am positive of it. So many have already been retrieved and brought there none as of yet from the Turian or Salarian of Asari planets yet for we wanted to give you the heads up first though the transports have already been sent to those places we wanted to get your go ahead before we started only a few people who like yourselves need to see where their new home will be have been taken there at this moment in time now as I said if your all will be so kind as to follow me and board the Destiny Ascension and then have your pilot follow the Normandy we will take a brief visit to Olympus and you can see how life there is lived and your can possibly help us map out an section that you feel will best accommodate all of your races that have not already been taken by the Reapers." I walked towards the Normandy and with my father, mother and all the others I had brought with me following me and behind them came Sparatus (the Turian Counselor), Tevos (the Asari Counselor) , and Valern (the Salarian Counselor), Udina (Humanities counselor) was left behind because something told me that we did not need him knowing about our plans. It was a short jump from the Serpent Nebula where the Citadel was, to the Wormhole that would take us to Olympus' dimension once all of us were through and the Normandy and Destiny Ascension had docked near Hephaestus' forges where Hephaestus could do some more work on the Normandy and see what if any repairs needed to be done to the Destiny Ascension I took on the role of Tour guide showing all three Counselors all the rarities of Olympus I showed them the throne room where my family makes all the decisions that affect life on Olympus then I showed them all the Palaces where all the Major gods and goddesses lived and then I showed them the Mansions which house the minor gods and goddesses.

I showed them where the all the drell that had been rescued and brought to Olympus around the same time as 375,000 other members of the Drell race had been rescued by the Hanar and taken to Kahje.

I told the Counselors that though Zeus and the rest of my family applauded the Hanar for their courteous and valiant rescue of as many Drell as they had rescued that my family for obvious reasons were able to rescue even more though sadly not enough to allow Rakhana to stabilize to where it would be able to sustain life again but still enough to enable the Drell to thrive and sustain a larger and just as prosperous life I then showed them the place where we had finally settled all the Batarians that had been rescued not only from Kar'shan but also the three hundred and five thousand Batarians that were rescued by Apollo from Aratoht. The Counselors all seemed very impressed I then told them that neither the Batarians nor the nine billion drell that now lived on Olympus were among the minor or major gods or goddesses for they didn't desire that life;

but they were still immortal and still very much part of our large extensive family the only two Drells that were granted a place among the Deities of Olympus were my husband Thane and his Son Kolyat who is engaged to my second cousin Jasmine Jackson the goddess of mysteries. I hadn't shown them where the Humans had been settled yet because they were the most recent additions and needed to adjust to their new surroundings a little which is easier to do when you don't have a whole bunch of people "spying on you"

So saying I finished the tour with a stop at Thane's and my home that my mother had built for us with the help of many Drell architects I showed them every inch of my home the Asari Counselor was shocked but I put her shock off by replying to her inquiries saying what my own mother had said telling Counselor Tevos that my home at this time was not as Elaborate as the others palaces on Olympus having only forty bedrooms and bathrooms, A Dining hall and a large living room and kitchen and was merely a honeymoon cottage really. At that All three Counselors looked at me as if I had just said that up was down. After that I went and put Adrianna down for her nap. And turned the counselors over to my mom to have mom show them the tracts of land where the Turians, Asari, and Salarians could Settle on Olympus and having done that I went to the room Thane and I shared and went to get some much needed sleep.

Annabeth's Pov

As we left my daughter's home I decided to address the three diverse races individually so that each counselor saw that we were taking into account the needs of all the species that we were taking in. I first took them to see where we were planning to place the Turians there were several large areas that would give the Turians ample room to thrive and even expand as time went on. One of the largest pieces of land was the size of the countries of China and India combined and that was the one I suggested for the Turians since it offered equality showing that all the citizens of Olympus were of equal importance in our eyes. The Turian Counselor seemed to approve of the place so it was decided that as soon as could be contrived The Turians would be moved from Palaven to Olympus granted immortality and then taken to this land

I repeated this process with the Asari and the Salarians and soon I had everything settled it would not be long before the Olympians had every race safely stowed on Olympus or at least that was my hope as I returned the Counselors to Artira's home where my daughter was already up and about getting a before dinner snack ready for her guests. She wanted to give the counselors a sample of Olympian faire before asking them to entrust their people and themselves to our ways of life and I could understand that after all how would they be sure that their people would be happy here if they didn't know what the food up here was like and to help her make them feel real comfortable here I made sure we had multiple types of food that were safe both for Dextro based life forms and for Levo based life forms and those types of foods grew abundantly on Olympus so soon a suitable snack for the Turian, Salarian, and Asari counselors was prepared by my daughter. And I left to begin the planning of what kind of housing would be suitable.

Artira's Pov

The visit went well and after I dropped the three counselors back at the Citadel I followed Apollo and headed for Palaven Apollo began gathering the civilians and soldiers that were still on the planet's surface and I went to Menae, Palaven's largest moon to gather the Turian Primarch to help hopefully to make peace with the Krogan so that we could soon gather them also to Olympus the former Turian Primarch was unfortunately killed by the reapers as he tried to leave the moon prematurely. But after much running around we found the new Primarch who was a Turian by the name of General Adrien Victus. And we brought him aboard the Normandy and Apollo gathered all the rest of the Turians from the moon since he had already finished gathering all of them from the planet's surface. The Turians that were aboard Apollo's chariot were take to Olympus and Victus and Garrus came with me aboard the Normandy.

It was not too long after that when Victus, and I attending the summit with Krogan clan chief Urdnot Wrex and Salarian Dalatrass Linron. I swear if there was ever truly a Salarian that I could rightly say I hated it would be her. I swear she is about the only Salarian I would not be sorry to leave to the mercy of the Reapers. but such is not my choice to make it didn't take long for us to retrieve the only surviving female Krogan from the Salarian home world of Sur' kesh and with her we retrieved Mordin the currently only immortal Salarian it was then determined that using that Data we would finally cure the Genophage using the Data we had saved from Tuchanka which had originally been constructed by Mordin's Student Maelon but and synthesize it from the tissue of both the female Krogan who Mordin dubbed Eve, and the only male Krogan we had on the ship at the time Namely Wrex himself but that soon led us to a hard choice of once the cure was ready how to distributed it to all the Krogan Mordin went through every option he could concoct in his fast working Salarian brain including what he called the Shroud which had at one time been a gift from the Salarians to help repair the Atmosphere of Tuchanka and had then been used by the Turians to release the Genophage he figured that would be our best option and while I liked the idea my uncle Apollo pointed out there were far to many unknowns in that solution there might have been things that the original Salarians who probably really believed that the Krogan should suffer with the Genophage forever did to make that relatively impossible we then asked my Uncle Apollo what he thought we should do to get the cure to all of the Krogan.

Apollo just smiled as he replied with an idea that would probably verge on inspired he suggested that since the Krogan were going to be brought to Olympus and granted Immortality and land large enough to accommodate their ever growing population that perhaps Mordin and him should work on find a way to mix the cure for the Genophage in to the mixture of Nectar and Ambrosia that would then be given to all the Krogan and then administer it to them that way. Mordin thought of the idea and decided it might be a good idea to try it that way but suggested that we at least chase the reapers off Tuchanka all the same since it would be required to enable us to acquire all the Krogans from the planet. To which Apollo readily agreed and with that established Apollo and Mordin went off to work on creating a fully functional cure for the Genophage.

.

It didn't take long for Apollo and Mordin to get the cure Created and soon after it was created Apollo

Rescued everyone from Grissom Academy, defused a bomb that had been planted on Tuchanka back at the end of the Krogan rebellions, he also managed to save Primarch Victus' son, and soon had gathered up the Krogan population and we all headed back to Olympus where the Krogan were granted Immortality and had the Genophage cured.

Apollo then went out and acquired all the Salarians from Sur' Kesh and all the Salarian colony worlds and also retrieve humans from all the remaining human worlds. I believed we had all earned a well deserved rest before we went back to our plans so we soon got home to Olympus and stayed there a while to rest our weary bodies from journeying for we knew the hardest part of the journey was yet before us.

But for now sleep was a head and some less turmoil filled days as we celebrate my cousin's complete recovery from the pit scorpion's bit and her wedding to Kolyat Krios son of my husband Thane. And then the three of them will accompany me and the rest of our family and friends to finish our journey to gather up the remaining people that needed retrieving.


End file.
